Lose Yourself
by Raven Of Dark
Summary: She ran many times before, but was always caught and brought back. But when she finally was able to get away, she was captured again. But with this new prison, comes pain, but love. Accepting meant throwing her view on life away,but revenge is worth it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello again. New story I KNOW I really need a life….ok anyway. I have done something really different this time. As much as I love a Sev parenting story, that will not be my plot line. I will be attempting something that I have not before. Hope you like.

**Chapter 1**

She was running. Running through the woods that surrounded her aunt's manor. Running from the dark, damp cell again; a cell that had been her 'home' since she was six, when her mother died. Taken from her mother's deathbed and thrown into a hole where she barely saw light again, she was left there to rot, on the notion she might be different then her 'light' family.

Her hazel eyes shined with panic and pain when her cousin's voice boomed through the thicket of old redwood trees.

"Now, why do you insist on running? You know that I will find you eventually."

His malice-filled voice spurred her faster then in past attempts. Maybe she ran faster because she knew her cousin had a male wizard in his den ready to take her for marriage and then leave her again to her cousin's tortures. Maybe she ran because she was finally of age and could legally attempt magic without her family finding her.

Whatever her reason, she made it past the wards and with a crack, disappeared from the cold, dark plot of land.

When she reappeared, she collapsed in a darkened field, nursing her broken wrist to her chest, blood trickling down her arm, leaving small dots on the brown earth beneath her. She pulled herself up and began walking in any direction, begging fate was kind and would lead her someplace safe.

The scent of Lavender filled her senses, telling her it was early spring. She followed it until she could see the bushes in front of her. Dropping to the soft earth, she curled up on her good side and felt her lids droop until sleep overtook her.

_Next morning_

Hazel eyes fluttered open in the early morning light, muscles stiff from sleeping on only one side through the night. Standing up, her short brown hair was sticking up in odd places, tiny Lavender flowers sticking on random places of her head.

"Now, where to go? I don't even know where I am, let alone know where to go." She asked out loud, sitting up.

She fell silent, until she smacked herself on the forehead. "Of course." She whispered, pulling her mother's wand from her hidden pocket.

"_Diagon Alley."_ She whispered when the wand was flat in her hand. The cherry wand responded, spinning until faced towards her left.

"Right, I need to find my way there and then I'll figure out something." She said, wincing in pain as she moved her broken wrist to the side to grab the bag that laid near her feet with her still good hand.

_Flashback_

She was shivering on the cold, dank cell floor, trying to keep from falling asleep when the door opened and shut quietly.

Big, rough blue eyes walked up and bowed in front of her.

"Happy 17th birthday, mistress."

"Libby, what are you doing here, they'll kill you."

Libby was the only remaining house elf from her mother's old manor, now housing her nightmare of a cousin.

"Mistress, I wished to see you one last time before I died and I believe that my gift for your coming of age will be your only one, or the only one that will benefit you."

The elf pushed medium sized, leather bag until it hit her mistress' leg. Opening it, the girl found clothes, her mother's wand, some food, her mother's cloak and a bag of money. Hazel eyes shot up into the elf's and she whispered

"Libby, I don't how to thank you."

"Run and be free madam. If your mother knew of your cousin's plans, she would be spitting fire. May the gods protect you. Happy birthday, mistress."

With that Libby was gone and the door opened again, only with the prisoner fleeing, tears in her eyes.

_End flashback_

Pulling the cloak from the bag, she managed to get it secured around her neck before standing & heading in the direction that her mother's wand was pointing.

**Two days later**

She was walking in another field, nearly crying from pain, but she didn't rest until she had to, wanting to arrive at Diagon Alley as soon as possible, begging that her cousin wasn't there.

Finally, she had to rest, pain radiating up her arm. Breathing heavy as she sat, she felt the blood flow from her reopened wound, causing more spikes of pain to shoot through her body.

She could hear her father's Irish voice as she tried to catch her breath.

"_Now Rain, where is your head? Just use magic to heal your wounds, you silly twit!"_

"Easier said then done, father. You never taught me how to before you died, you prat." Rain whispered back to her father's memory.

Finally giving up, she ate a little of the food that was in the bag , resting for only an hour before she started walking again, arm resting a crude sling against her chest. Finally, around dusk, she arrived at the edge of a village, only to see it in flames.

"What the hell? I'm getting out of here." She whispered, turning sharply.

Only she ran into the chest of a taller body. When she looked up, a male voice chuckled behind a white mask.

"Oh Shit." Rain hissed, backing up.

"Where do you think your going, huh?" The man said, grabbing her.

Rain cried out in pain as his hand pulled her broken wrist from the sling. Using what was left of her strength, she kicked him and ran off, towards her bag. She had just gotten it on her good arm when a well aimed spell hit her back and she collapsed directly on her injured wrist, causing her to cry out.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Got a lot of spirit in her doesn't she? Let's take her to the Dark Lord."

Two sets of hands brought her up and Rain could see that six others surrounded her. The one who she had kicked had removed his mask and she could see cold, blue eyes staring at her with viciousness, reminding her too much of her cousin.

"Avery, you dolt! Put your mask back on, before I make you!"

"Ah shut it Malfoy!" But the man, Avery, put the mask on with a wave of his wand.

The other, Malfoy walked forward and cupped Rain's cheek. "Pretty, little thing."

"Get your hands off of me, Deatheater!" Rain spat, sneering at the man, trying to mask her pain as anger.

"Yes, I think the Dark Lord might have fun with her. Let's go, our work here is done." Malfoy said.

At once, the now group of twenty disappeared, taking Rain and three others along. They appeared in front of man that had Rain thinking

"_Not again."_

_**A/N:**_ And Here We Go…….hahahaha sorry I want to see that movie so bad. Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter, I spent about two days actually thinking it out and will be writing the 2nd soon, so ill talk to you then.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello again. New story I KNOW I really need a life….ok anyway. I have done something really different this time. As much as I love a Sev parenting story, that will not be my plot line. I will be attempting something that I have not before. Hope you like.

**Chapter 2**

Rain's thoughts were racing, unclear of how she went from prison to another.

"_Not again, please not another cell. I just escaped from that hell, now I have to deal with this." _Unknown to the witch, her thoughts were being broadcasted to anyone who cared to listen, which was just two men.

Severus Snape could literally feel the panic that was wafting off the girl. Her magic was familiar, but the dark man couldn't place it. He noticed the scars & bruises and could see her wrist huddled against her chest, noting that it was broken by the way the area was swollen. He instantly began searching her mind, finding years of torture that made him pull out of her mind before he could even discover her name, nausea making his stomach cramp.

The Dark Lord, aka Tom Riddle, was watching the new arrival of victims with a small smirk. But one in particular held his interest. She was a small thing, with short brown hair and hazel eyes, but the way she held herself despite her bleeding arms intrigued him. She was constantly watching the group around her, constantly whispering to the small child next to her, trying to calm the bleeding child. But her hazel eyes were always shooting back to Avery, who had a feral look in his eyes whenever they rested on the girl.

"_She must have pissed him off. By the way he's limping, I'd say she kicked him. This one's got spirit."_

But when he probed her mind, he saw visions of torture and pain. He could see the wall behind her orbs, knowing she telling herself that she was as good as dead.

"My loyal servants, tonight's raid will be a huge blow to Albus Dumbledore and his flock of birds! That village held his own group of new recruits that now lay dying in the night!"

Tom caught the girl's hazel eyes widen in surprise and could almost a smile on her face.

Rain was in between horror and happiness. She had received news first hand that made her heart quiver.

"_He wont have me to take his anger out on now. Libby, this really was a nice birthday after all. My cousin will be even more pissed that I'm gone, serves him right, bastard."  
_

Tom's brows rose high when that thought floated through her mind, perking his interest even further.

"My lord, what of the prisoners?" Avery asked, bowing low.

"Take them to the dungeons." He replied.

The girl's eyes widen and Tom could smell the fear that surrounded her.

"But first, I want to have fun."

He walked forward, red eyes crawling over the group of four. The three villagers were trembling with pure fear, but Rain was holding as much pain &fear from her features as possible.

"Crucio."

The spell hit the only male of the group and his screams filled the hall until he passed out, causing the Dark Lord to move to the old woman, who must have had a heart attack, because she died before the spell touched her. When the wand was pointed at the seven-year-old, Rain threw herself in front of the child, the spell hitting her already injured spine like fire, but she refused to cry out, only holding the child to her body closer.

She could hear the laughter ring out all around her, but she refused to let the girl go, constantly whispering

"I'm ok, I'm ok."

But she was torn off and the three were taken away, along with the remaining Deatheaters, leaving Rain alone with the Dark Lord and one other Deatheater.

"Severus, fix her wrist & spine, then leave."

The man nodded and removed his mask as he walked forward, leaning down next to the quivering witch, whose hazel eyes were wary of the man. When he picked up her wrist, she cried out despite her efforts to hold back her pain. He whispered a spell that healed the bones along her spine and arm before rubbing a healing salve all over wrist, numbing her nerves. With a nod, he stood and left the room, leaving the frightened witch alone with the Dark Lord, who was sitting in his chair, watching her.

"Come here." He ordered.

"Why should I?" Her voice spat, hazel eyes now trained on him.

He expected defiance, but not that spark that ran through his spine when she spoke.

"Because if you don't, I'll-"

"Kill me? Please, I've wanted death since I was six." She said, slowly standing.

He stood suddenly, watching her intently.

"What's your name?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"A question for a question, intriguing."

She closed her eyes, trying to regain her breathing when she felt his fingertips ghosting her skin. She gasped loudly as her eyes shot open again. Her breathing was heavy as his fingers brushed against her neck.

"_Why? Why am I reacting so harshly? I should want to vomit, but-"_ Her thoughts were interrupted when his hand wrapped around her now only bruised wrist.

"Tell me, is what I saw in your memories true?" His silken voice asked when he stopped in front of her.

"What person in their right mind would lie in their memories?" She responded, looking up, only to be shocked.

As if he dropped glamours, his pale, stretched skin was gone to be replaced with tan, soft looking skin and his eyes were no longer red, but a deep brown that seemed to bore holes right to her soul.

"True, but if one never saw these marks, one would believe that those memories of yours were fabricated." He whispered, moving to her back again.

His breath ghosted her skin, forcing her heart to race faster and faster until the point that when his fingers touched her shoulder, a high gasp passed her lips.

"_Why…am I reacting like this? Why do I feel…safe? Is that possible that I feel more safe with the Dark Lord Voldemort then my own cousin, the supposed Leader of the Light?"_

"Well, that's interesting."

His voice was a bomb that made her react by pulling away and facing him.

"Shit." She whispered.

Her eyes were darting around, trying to find an exit when his long fingers were suddenly wrapped around her chin, lips only centimeters from hers.

"You can't escape…now again, what is your name?" He whispered, the other hand grasping her hair.

"R-Rain…Rain Dufron." She answered in a small whisper, barley breathing.

"Now, was that so hard? Don't worry love, I'm not going to kill you. You interest me far too much, Rain."

His lips met hers and she felt the world crash around her. Sparks were dousing her spine and she found that she enjoyed it more then felt pain. He pulled away to see her eyes hazy, causing him to smirk.

"_She wants to hate me, but I intrigue her as much as she does me. I think, I'll keep her around, maybe I'll get something out of this witch."_

He turned and walked out, leaving Rain to sink to her knees, fingertips dancing on her slightly swollen lips. She regained her normal breathing, one word slipping past her lips

"Wow."

**A/N:** SEE told you it's different from my other stories! I happen to like it, b/c its something I've never tried before. Hope you liked!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello again. New story I KNOW I really need a life….ok anyway. I have done something really different this time. As much as I love a Sev parenting story, that will not be my plot line. I will be attempting something that I have not before. Hope you like.

**Chapter 3**

Rain stayed on her knees, heart beating a calming rhythm as she allowed herself to relax in the grand, stone hall on the notion that maybe the Dark Lord would keep his word about him not harming her. She could still feel his lips on hers, a tingle racing through her spine when she thought about it.

"Miss?" A squeaky voice said behind her.

She turned quickly, seeing a house elf standing near her, a perplexed look in it's face.

"Cassy is here to take you to your room, miss."

"My-my room?" Rain responded in a small voice.

"Yes miss, if you would follow me."

The elf grabbed her hand, making her stand up before she followed the small creature out of the hall, up three flights of stairs and into a room that was the size of six of her old cell. The door closed behind her, leaving her alone in the room, allowing her to walk around the place, her fingers ghosting the old wood of the dressers, desk and bed frame. The walls were a deep green with a carpet that was a pale beige that faded into two sets of French doors that seemed to open onto a balcony.

Rain was drawn immediately to the doors, black silk covering most of the windows. Opening one set, a warm breeze calmed the rest of her nerves as she sat down in the crook of the door, head resting on the dark frame.

"_Well, to think I was sleeping under a Lavender bush two days ago, now I'm put up in some fancy room. It feels weird to be here, but I put that to being in a cell for the past eleven years." _

Her lids drooped as the warm, spring air lulled her to sleep, arms wrapped around her torso, knees resting at a 90 degree angel. Soon her breathing was even and she was soon sleeping peacefully.

But her dreams were anything but, memories long put away crawling to the surface again.

Rain was five, running down the hall to her mother's study, a bunch of sunflowers in her small hands. She was about to walk in, but angry voices stopped her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Her mother's voice screamed. "Just because she looks like her father, you have the gull to suggest that she might be dark! Dark hair and non-blue eyes are very common in his family and you believe a five-year-old chose the moment she was born to be evil? GET OUT OF MY HOME!"

The study door banged open and her aunt and cousin marched out, angry looks on their faces. When he passed, her cousin sneered and knocked the flowers out of her hand, smirking as she started to cry.

BREAK

She was six now, holding back her tears as she held her dying mother's hand. When her pulse died, her cousin dragged her away, disappearing & reappearing with a crack before leaving, slamming and locking the cell door behind her.

She woke up with a start, tears pricking her eyes. Looking up, she saw that it was still night, the stars bright in the sky. Rubbing her eyes, she failed to see another in the room, watching her from the desk, a small smirk on his pale lips.

Tom Riddle was fascinated by the witch that was sitting in the window. She had the option to sleep on the bed, but instead chose to sleep in the frame of his window for the past five hours. She also had not protected her mind, so he had roamed her mind, exploring memories while she slept, unknown anger sparking at her abuse.

"_I should tell her I'm here, probably scare her senseless."_ He stood silently, walking until he was three feet from her back.

What he didn't expect was her to turn her head, her hazel eyes surprisingly not wary of him. After a minute, she looked away, stretching her legs out.

"Come here." He said, watching her carefully.

Instead of denying him again, she stood and walked over, but remained at arms length, working sleep out of her muscles. She refused to allow the man to know she was scared beyond borders.

"Sleeping in a window? It can't be comfortable to be in that position for long." He whispered, stepping forward.

Rain's eyes locked with his when she responded. "The corner of a window is heaven compared to a cold, damp cell."

Tom couldn't control the twitch in his hand that lead to him cupping her chin, noting the small gasp that escaped her pale lips. She tried to stop herself from reacting, but he could feel her pulse accelerate from his touch.

"I told you before, I'm not going to kill you. A spirit like yours is very hard to find, my dear."

Her eyes closed as she drew a ragged breath before pulling herself away from him, back towards the window.

"Why would you want to keep me alive? I'm just one witch who hasn't been able properly use magic since I was thrown into a cell." She said, stepping out onto the balcony, until she reached the edge, her hazel eyes taking in the ground far beneath her.

Tom watched Rain as he walked up behind her, noting that her emotions were pulsing around her, like an aura that drew him in like a moth to a flame. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, his orbs connecting with her burning hazel. Her emotions were causing havoc in her mind & body, making her flash seem hotter, but Tom didn't want to let go.

In an instant, his lips were on hers again, arms wrapped around her shoulders, holding her tight to his chest. Her fingers were gripping his robes, not wanting to let go. She held on with a fierceness she had never known before, afraid that if she let go, she would wake up in that cell.

That very thought made her dig her nails even deeper into the fabric and made his arms tighten. Her senses were on overdrive: she could hear his heartbeat, see his brown orbs like they were glass and could smell him, his scent a mix of lavender and musk, a scent that drove her mind crazy.

Tom couldn't stop himself from kissing the witch in front of him, her emotions like a spell that caused him to pull that slim form tight against him. She reacted unlike earlier, her hands gripping his robes , a passion in her eyes that forced his mind into hers, allowing him to see her thoughts on the cell. If possible, he pulled her closer, breathing in her scent of honey and melon. When he pulled away, Rain was breathing heavy, her head on his chest.

Rain couldn't breath properly anymore, the man's scent invading her psyche. She felt his heartbeat, its pulse like a gentle humming in her ears. She didn't know why, but she loved the feel of his arms around her, the well built body like armor against reality. Suddenly, she felt his breath on her ear, chills running down her spine.'

"I'm going help you harness your power. When I'm done, you'll be more powerful then HE ever dreamed. Then you can personally take revenge, with a little assistance from me at the end to kill him."

She looked up into his eyes, looking for lies. Finding none, she laid her head back on his chest, breathing in his scent again. She nodded, answering

"Fine, that helps my plan anyway."

"Oh, what was your plan?" He replied, chuckling.

She pulled away, half-glaring at him. "I was planning on finding a powerful glamour, fool him into admitting me to Hogwarts, then I'll kill him, how, I haven't a clue as of yet, but I'm sure I would have found something."

Tom stared at her for a moment before smirking. "That's actually not a half bad plan; needs a little improvement, but yet still good."

"I wasn't looking for a nod from you. I knew it was good." She responded, turning away from him.

He walked up, wrapping an arm around her chest. "You got it anyway. Come, you need to sleep."

He pulled her back into the room, closing the French door behind them. "And sleep in the bed this time. It's not going to kill you."

She looked up to see his glamours back on, red eyes watching her intently before she nodded, climbing into one side of the king size bed.

Standing there for only a moment, he walked out just as she went to sleep, locking the door behind him, wards going up around the room.

**A/N:** YAH for longness! Haha that's not even a word. Well, its now 2 am and I haven't eaten anything since………about 6:30 pm….sucks. Anyway, hope u like it!!


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N: Hello again. New story I KNOW I really need a life….ok anyway. I have done something really different this time. As much as I love a Sev parenting story, that will not be my plot line. I will be attempting something that I have not before. Hope you like.

((For some reason it won't turn off bold, so I'm sorry for the disturbance))

Chapter 4

Sunlight streamed into the room, washing over Rain, who's eyelids blinked rapidly before she turned over, burying her head into the comforter. Suddenly, her hazel shot open, taking in her environment. She shot up, trying to remember where she was until the memories from the night before crashed into her head. A blush exploded across her face, her fingers ghosting her lips.

"I kissed the Dark Lord Voldemort…. and I liked it." She whispered, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, toes just touching the beige carpet.

Sunlight changed the tone of the room from being a cold cell to a warm cocoon, where she felt safe, even though this was HIS room. Chuckling at that, she stretched until her arms fell back onto her legs with a soft thud.

Sudden realization came upon her when she found she couldn't find her bag. Libby would kill her if she lost the precious gift, so she voiced her only idea.

"Cassy?" She called out in a small voice, unsure if the elf would answer her.

But the house elf did indeed pop in. "Yes miss?"

"I...I had a bag with me when I came…wherever here is. Do you know where it is?" She asked quietly.

The house elf thought to herself for a moment before snapping her fingers, Rain's bag appearing next to her at once, Cassy disappearing with small bow. She opened the bag, fingering the cloak that was on top, tears pricking her eyes, her mother's voice in her ear.

_"Remember princess, mommy loves you more then anything and don't let what your Aunt Leslie says bother you. Your better then they would ever imagine." _

She started sobbing into the fabric, her mother's voice echoing in her mind.

Rebecca Dufron had been a truly beautiful woman; long silver, curly hair that had a shine that gave her an aura and hazel eyes, so like her daughter's, which could render any person weak. She had always been strong and illness free, which is why it came as such a shock to Rain when Rebecca called her into her room to find her deathly ill, a step from death. It was only through over heard conversations did Rain learn that her aunt and cousin had poisoned Rebecca, so they could legally take Rain away.

Rain's father, Caleb Dufron, had been a gentle man his whole life, a refreshing new thing for Rebecca, who had been so close to being forced into a marriage when Caleb introduced himself to her. Eloping was thrilling and fulfilling for the pair, a bond that allowed them to defy even the Dumbledore family's demands. Caleb was a hands on father, Rain experiencing the world's wonders as young as five days old, but her life with her father was cut short when she was five-years-old, a miss fired spell causing his heart to explode. Rain had never seen her mother cry as much as she did, holding her father's corpse to her chest.

Her parents had been stolen from her and she knew that all blame for all the evil in life rested with her Aunt and Cousin Dumbledore. She would make them pay, even if killed her.

But that thought caused a k not in her chest to appear, an unknown anger coursing through her blood. It took only a second before Rain realized that the emotion belonged to him, the one that had stolen her first kiss.

"I think he's upset at me, but ironically that it just makes me more interested. I think Fate is bored to tears putting us together." She said, standing.

"You think so?"

She spun to find him standing against the door; his glamour's dropped again. He pushed off the door, walking slowly towards her, his brown eyes going over her well-rested form. Blushing, she turned away, the cloak wrapped around her waist, towards the French doors. His warm breath on her neck caused her to gasp loudly, causing the man to chuckle.

"You intrigue me my dear."

"Oh, and why is that, Mr. Dark Lord?" She responded turning so her hazel eyes locked with his.

His small smirk sent shivers down her spine, but she didn't break eye contact as he stopped in front of her, his fingers trailing down her arms. "You try to make yourself seem so independent, but in truth, you need me." He whispered, lightly brushing his lips against hers. Goosebumps covering her body, she pulled away.

Sighing, her eyes closed before she responded. "Need you? I'm not some pathetic little woman who needs anyone. Yes, it's true that I have been stuck in a cell for eleven years, but I never once asked for help, because if I begged, I would show that I was-"

She was cut off when his lips connected with hers again, only this time he had his hands on her shoulders, stopping her from moving away again. But she didn't react with distaste but with force, gripping his robes as she had done the night before.

_"His touch is like magma, but I can't stop myself. I want him, all of him."_ Her thoughts were wild, but direct. She didn't understand whose voice said that, but she knew he heard them, his lips smirking against hers.

His fingers pulled the cloak from her finger until it dropped to the floor. His lips moved her jaw line, nipping her skin as he moved to her neck, her breath was erratic as he kissed her neck, and meanwhile his fingers had found themselves under her shirt, causing her heart to accelerate. He could feel her skin turn into goose bumps again as his fingers danced across her skin, moving the clothing upwards as he backed against the wall, her skin flushed.

Rain was unable to form a coherent thought thanks to his tongue, currently exploring the crook of her neck. She should be frightened but her senses were on fire again, taking in the man that was holding against the deep green wall. She could hear his heart, the beating arousing her further, causing her fingers to dig into his hair. When she felt cool air flowing across her skin, her eyes popped open into his, seeing her shirt up to her neck.

Tom pulled the garment off, taking in the flushed girl who never took her eyes off of him. Said eyes widen when he removed his shirt, Rain taking in his toned chest and abs, her arousal growing. He smirked as he kissed her neckline again, her finger digging into his flesh as me nipped the skin, moving down to her breasts.

Rain gave up on thinking as his mouth explored her body, her pleasure at an unknown level. She never knew that she could feel such a thing, only ever being the victim of bad touch from her cousin and his goonies. But this man was making her feel like she was a goddess, treating her skin like glass as his fingers continued to ghost her form until they wrapped around her back.

Tom pulled Rain tight against him; bring her eyes level with scars that covered the lightly tanned skin. But before she could readily explore them, he pulled her away from the wall until she felt her legs hit the side of the bed. He pushed her until she lay on top of the comforter, his sweaty body held over her. She was breathing heavy still, but she couldn't stop herself from going over his body with her eyes and fingers, her nails lightly touching the scars on his chest. She didn't fail to hear the gasp that escaped his pink lips, which caused him to pin her arms down.

Tom stared down at…yes his witch with a hunger he hadn't known for years. She was taking his chest with an unknown curiosity that told him exactly how little she was really experienced. He decided to take it slower, unpinning her arms so he could let his fingers trace her scars, finally seeing just how many layers there were. Without reason, he bent down; laying soft kisses on the pale lines, causing her breath to hitch again, fingers digging into his hair. His brown eyes looked up to see hers closed in pleasure and agony.

Smirking, he waved his fingers, making his and her pants disappear, leaving her to shiver from anticipation and cooling sweat. Her hazel eyes opened slowly, watching him kiss her scars, ignoring her questioning eyes. Giving up, she let her arms & head go limp, trying to re-catch her breath, when she felt eyes on her. She looked up to catch him straddling her, a small smile on his lips as he bent down, capturing her lips again in a soft, almost sweet kiss. His fingers were making circle on her thighs, her lungs getting no rest as she began breathing heavy again. When he released her lips, she let her head fall back again, staring up at the midnight black ceiling with no thought.

"Rain, look at me." His voice was soft & husky making her eyes connect with his again. He had an odd look in his eyes. She knew she had her legs wrapped around his waist, his warm hand resting on her stomach.

"What is it Tom?" She whispered, her own voice full of lust.

He didn't answer, only kissed her again before he pushed into her, causing her to scream lightly into his mouth, tear pricking her eyes. He stopped movement, releasing her lips again, but before he could say anything, she whispered

"Go."

His brows shot up, but he moved again, her tears lessening as he set a rhythm, her fingernails digging into his back. He felt her pleasure rise as he moved inside her and his lips descended on her neck again, this time biting hard enough to leave small red marks all along her neck and jaw line. His tongue traced her earlobe, causing loud gasps to escape from her swollen lips.

He moved slow, adjusting to her body's form, fitting perfectly against her. She never felt more cocooned as she did beneath him, but she felt herself mold to his curves until she couldn't remember where she ended and he started. He filled her and worshiped her flushed skin with his lips and tongue, leaving small trail marks down her skin. Her mind was in a daze as he moved to her neck again, biting harder then before, gently sucking the area again before biting again, repeating the process again until he moved away, his own breath ragged before both bodies shivered violently and a wave of pleasure went through both, his body collapsing onto the bed next her, arms draped over her stomach.

Tom sat up, moving himself and Rain until they were laying on the blanket, her soft, sleeping form against his side. His eyes took in her flushed skin, the white scars showing brightly. His eyes swept her body, fingers ghosting the small frame that slept deeply next to him. Recalling her thoughts from earlier, he didn't stop the wicked smirk that spread across his face.

"Albus, you will fall and she will be your demise. You think you would have learned not to create your enemies." He whispered, getting of the bed, waving his clothes on and Rain covered with a flick of his wrist.

A/N: (blink blink blibk) wow I didn't even see me writing that detailed of a love scence but that means I am maturing as a writer. Ok I'm sorry about the wait and a special message to Ms Wolfe if she's reading this: HI LEAH!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello again, new story, I KNOW I really need a life…Ok anyway; I have done something really different this time. OK, I am now I'm love with the last chapter because I think it showed that Mr. Riddle is human…haha anyway, on with the story.

**Chapter 5**

Her eyes were open before her mind awoke, the scent of Lavender & Musk invading her senses. She noted that it was early afternoon, the small clock near the bed reading 4:17, also noted that along with the fact that the comforter was pulled up to her neck, she was alone in the bed again, but that didn't stop the small smile that appeared as she fingered her neck, feeling the large mark on her neck. Her smile widened when his lust filled eyes appeared in her head, making her grip the covers, trying to prevent the sigh from leaving her lips.

_"Shouldn't I feel resentful that he took my innocence? I should feel angry and used, but I guess I just need to put the last eleven years out of my mind and concentrate on the here and now, like I just had sex with the most evil wizard in history and I feel no regret. No, I think I'm the best position to take Albus down. I wonder if Tom has a-"_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Cassy popping in with a small bow.

Rain sat up, the comforter held up tight against her chest. "Yes, Cassy?"

"I'm to take Miss Rain to the Library." The elf answered.

"Oh I see, but I need some fresh clothes," She said, "seeing as he made my pants disappear." She added in a small whisper.

"Oh yes, Master Riddle told to tell you the trunk at the foot of the bed contains fresh clothes and robes. Call me when you are dressed, miss."

Cassy popped back out and Rain got out of the bed, her mother's cloak wrapped around her torso. She kneeled down next to the trunk; opening it to find piles of some of the finest clothing she had ever seen. She quickly dawned new panties before a long black skirt and a dark purple shirt that was marked small, but went past her hip. Deciding to go barefoot, Rain called for the house elf while running her fingers through her short hair.

The small creature led her down an elegant hallway to two massive oak doors. Pushing them open, Rain's eyes widened as she took the amount of books lit up by the afternoon sun.

"I was told to tell you that any book not spelled shut was free for you to read, Mistress. Are you hungry at all?" Cassy asked.

"Ah, just some tuna sandwiches and grape juice please. Did he really say that I could read any book?" Her hazel eyes never left the elf, which just nodded before popping out of the library.

She couldn't stop herself from running over to the nearest shelf, her fingers tracing the binding of old & new books. She almost didn't know where to start, except for one title, which she grabbed up and opened, making sure that she had read the Author's name right. Smirking like a child, she walked quickly over to the window seat. Ten minutes later, Cassy popped in with a small tray, but was ignored, as Rain couldn't even hear a thing, her mind absorbing the information. She never saw the sun slowly set and the candles light themselves. She somehow ate one of the sandwiches, but otherwise the tray was left untouched. She was halfway through the book when her eyes closed and the book fell against her chest, her breathing soft.

That was how Tom found her an hour later, a small smirk on his face as he stood over her. But his eyes widened slightly as he picked up the book she was reading, his smirk growing as he read the title. Marking the page and closing the book, he gently picked her up, her head resting against his neck. The candles flickered out, the last one over the book that read "Dark Mind Arts by Salazar Slytherin."

He walked back into his room, his witch still dead asleep against his chest, noting that the clock read 12:36. He put her back under the bed, waving pajamas on her and stripping down to his boxers (A/N: THAT'S RIGHT, the Dark Lord Voldemort Wears BOXERS) and crawled in next to her. His brown orbs watched her carefully; her breathes even, her dream probably revolving around the information from Slytherin's book. Soon, he felt his own eyes drooping before he too fell asleep, his nose inches from Rain's.

**Next Day**

Warm air was hitting her nose, causing Rain's eyes to flicker open to see Tom's face inches from hers. She couldn't stop herself from running her fingers down his face, sparks running down her spine. Deciding that she needed a shower, she pecked his lips before sliding out of the bed and walking into the bathroom, the door shut quietly behind her. Stripping of her shirt, she was shocked by the amount of bite marks that covered her skin. But the mark on her neck stuck out, purple by now, placed just below her earlobe. A blush erupted across her face, but she walked away from the mirror to the shower and soon steam filled the medium sized room.

Meanwhile, Tom was sitting up, the smirk on his face from the taste of Rain's lips on his dropped when a knock on the door drew his attention. With a wave of his fingers, his robes and glamour were placed and a silencing spell was placed on the bathroom as well. Opening the door, Tom was glad for the silencing spell, because Avery stood outside his door, head bowed.

"Sorry to disturb you my lord, but Severus has brought some important information for you." The Deatheater said before moving away, only to hear the door slam. He looked up for a second before moving back towards the main hall.

Tom moved to the bathroom, the silencing spell removed, so the sound of Rain singing floated out. He quickly removed his clothed and glamours before sneaking into the room, seeing her form behind the frosted glass. Slipping in, he wrapped his arms around her waist and neck, a hand over her lips preventing her from screaming. She calmed when she felt his lips on her back, allowing his fingers to drop to her stomach, pulling her semi soapy form tight against him. She melted against him as his fingers moved south.

"Please don't do that again, you could have given me a heart attack." She said with a slight glare.

"I'm not sorry at all. Rain, I need to listen to me. If you leave this room, do not go anywhere but the library, understand?" He told her while nipping her skin.

Her breath becoming erratic, she nodded. He turned her around and pushed her against the wet wall, his lips locked on her throat, while his fingers invaded her, causing shockwaves to fire across her body. He pulled away, a small smile on his lips before his kissed her, locking her hands behind her back. She could smell him even over the soap and steam, her arms twitching from the pressure, but he let her go and she slid to the floor, while he left the bathroom, drying himself, applying the glamours and robes again before walking out of the room.

Rain was trying to hold herself against the wall, her breathing evening out even thought she could still feel his lips on her skin & lips. She finally stood, the water pushing the sweat off her body.

"That man is becoming a slight nuisance to my skin, but I wonder why he was warning me. I don't know this house, so I wouldn't even bother wandering cause who knows what danger I could get into." She whispered, turning the water off.

She grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it tight around her chest before wrapping a smaller one on her hair. She finally walked out of the bathroom to find the bedroom empty. Knowing it was none of her business; she just grabbed an outfit from the trunk, sitting on the bed, her thoughts on overdrive. Finally dry ten minutes later, she dressed, putting on a blue skirt and white top, before leaving the room again barefoot.

She walked quickly to the library, aware of the angry voices floating up the stairs. Closing the oak doors, she saw the book from yesterday on the table. Walking over to the shelf, she pulled out books of similar topics before grabbing Slytherin's book and moving back to the window seat. She knew it was early morning, so she wasn't surprised when Cassy popped in, asking if she wanted breakfast. After giving her small order, Rain went back to the book, her eyes widening after finding what could be her answer as to killing her cousin.

**"…The Mind Diver spell is one that I have only tried a few times, but found that it only worked when you either had the same blood as the victim or a sampling of the victims blood. It allows you to bypass any block and shield the victim may have and gives complete access to the mind. Done right, the user can meddle with the mind slow or quick, both essentially driving the victim insane with no chances of recovery. But I have even suffered effects of slight madness after I experimented with the village's criminals. But after doing more research, I have found that if I make each session only five minutes long, I can avoid the after effects. One can imagine just what could be done with this spell in any hands…"**

"I can't believe that it would be this simple to find an answer. There has to be a catch somewhere." She whispered, marking the page before moving to grab another book.

That was when she noticed that there was another in the library and it wasn't Tom. Looking up, she saw a boy about sixteen years old with short, platinum blonde hair that hung loosely around his face and steel gray eyes that seemed to smirk at her. Stopping the small scream in her throat, she just locked her hazel eyes with his.

"Can I help you?" She asked, moving so her legs were hanging over the side, her toes hitting the cool, hardwood floor.

"That's something I should ask you, seeing as I have never seen you here before and your acting like you own this library." The smooth voice told Rain he was an aristocrat.

Smirking, she stood, allowing the skirt to flow over her bare feet. She stared at the boy before moving back to the shelves, putting the books that she had removed back. She could feel his eyes following her, curiosity in his stare.

"Why are you watching me?" She asked, turning her head with a cocked brow.

"The way you are moving, I swear I've seen it before." He answered.

Laughing softly, she knew instantly he was a Hogwarts student. "Well, then you must have seen it with my cousin, not that I particularly care for him."

He didn't respond, only watched her move over to another section, pulling two books from the shelf. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, a glow keeping his eyes locked on her form. He wasn't attracted to her, just drawn to her aura. But then her words crashed through his head.

"Wait, your cousin? What's his name?"

"Now see here, we've just met, why would I tell you anything about my past, hmm?" She responded, walking past him again with a small wink.

He chuckled, running a hand through his blonde locks. "You remind me of my mother: witty & quick to the point."

"She sounds like someone I could get along with quite well." Rain said, facing him again.

He smirked before extending his hand. "Draco Malfoy."

Her eyebrows rose slightly before her own hand captured his. "Rain Dufron. Pleased to met you, Draco."

"What are you reading? Whoa, I didn't even know Slytherin wrote anything beyond Potion-" The book was pulled from his hands, her eyes glaring at him.

"I'll thank you not to touch these." She said, putting book down as she sat. "Why are you up here anyway."

"My father brought me here to see the Dark Lord, but he was just allowing Avery and three others argue, so he sent me up here so I wouldn't be hit by a stray spell."

"Ah, I see and your father's name is?"

His sculpted brow rose with surprise. "What have you been living under a rock? My father's name is Lucius Malfoy."

Her eyes widened as her memory played back to her.

_"Avery, you dolt! Put your mask back on, before I make you!"_

_"Ah shut it Malfoy!" But the man, Avery, put the mask on with a wave of his wand._

_The other, Malfoy walked forward and cupped Rain's cheek. "Pretty, little thing."_

_"Get your hands off of me, Deatheater!" Rain spat, sneering at the man, trying to mask her pain as anger._

_"Yes, I think the Dark Lord might have fun with her. Let's go, our work here is done." Malfoy said._

Before she could respond, Cassy popped back in with a bow to Rain. "Mister Malfoy, Lord Malfoy sent me to retrieve you. Please follow me."

Draco hesitated for moment before nodding, but Rain's voice stopped him.

"Draco, can do me a favor? Don't mention me to your father, ok?"

His eyes connected with hers for a moment before nodding, leaving the library with Cassy.

Rain stared after the door for a while before turning back to the back to the small pile of books. She knew that noon had come and gone by the combination of the sun's movements and Cassy popping in and out after not getting an order from her. She knew that she should have eaten something, but her mind was just too preoccupied with the planning the demise of her cousin. It didn't faze her when the sunset and the candles lit up around her. But, she didn't fail to hear the door open again and her nose was filled with his scent.

"You could live here couldn't you?" Tom asked, stopping at her side.

"When your library has given me all the answers, I would say yes, I could live here." She answered, looking up.

A small gasp escaped her lips at the sight of his stress worn face. Dropping the book, she turned to face him. He didn't say anything, but his fingers grasped her chin, his other hand pulling her up until she was against his chest, lips locked with hers. Rain wrapped her arms around his neck, shivers rushing through her spine. His lips left hers and his eyes watched her as she lay against his chest, ear pressed over his heart.

"Why is it that you make any day better? I've had others but you're the only one who actually succeeds in relieving me without even trying." He whispered, making her eyes connect with his again.

"How am I supposed to answer a question like that? When I was brought here, all I could think was that I was going to be killed, probably by Avery himself."

"If you hadn't kicked him, he wouldn't want to kill you as badly." Tom whispered, but she ignored it.

"Then you have everyone leave except for me, invade my mind and then you kiss me. Not actually what I expected my life to be once I got free of that damn cell. So how can I answer your question of why when I don't even know why I'm still alive now instead of being killed by my cousin or aunt?" She replied, pulling out of his grip, trying to hide the tears that pricked her eyes.

"They stole my family away from me, threw me into a cell when I was six, tortured me for eleven years and then expected me to willingly marry some stranger because they were tired & bored of me." She turned back towards Tom, magic sparking around her form, "I want revenge and I want him at my feet, looking up, knowing it's because of me that he's dying."

Tom started laughing, reveling in her rage, and bringing her shaking form back against his chest. "And you will be given every chance to take his life. I will make sure you deal the final blow to him. This is why your still alive, Rain, this spark of determination to never back down. This is why I love you." His kiss was passionate and demanding that Rain just melted against him as he pushed her against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist. He moved to her neckline, nipping the skin as she dug her nails into his head, her rage & lust fueling her movements as she pulled his head again, crushing her lips against his. She could feel him smiling against her lips, causing her heart to accelerate as he slid her skirt up, fingernails digging into her thighs as he moved his hands up. She didn't care that they were in the library; the only thing on her mind was his tongue, which was exploring her shoulders. Releasing his head, her fingers finding themselves under his shirt, but was stopped when he pulled her against him and disappeared from the library back into the bed room, pushing her on the bed, arms trapped over her head.

He stared down at her hungry eyes with a small smirk. He bent down and nipped at her lips before whispering

"Mine."

She watched him carefully before pushing her head so their lips met in a blistering kiss. She pulled away after a moment, seeing his wide eyes.

"Mine." She said with a slightly hoarse voice.

**A/N**: OK well isn't that special. WOOT for seven pages!! Ok ok not that I don't appreciate all my readers, but I would love some reviews please. It makes it easier when writing if I have my readers' opinions, thank you!!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Ok, I have been on a role the last few days (oh Hi Leah) with me writing two chapters in two days. I'm surprised I have gotten ANYTHING done because I have been downloading and watching Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog like a million different times. Haha ok anyway, here's chapter six.

**Chapter 6:**

Tom's eyes opened slowly to a warm sensation on his legs and Rain's voice humming softly. He pushed up onto his elbows to find her head resting on his thighs, dressed and book propped up over her body. She had four other books around her feet, which were brought up tight against her thighs. There was a small pile of parchment near her hip, her small writing catching his eyes. He reached out, her eyes blinking over for a fraction of a second before returning to the book over her head.

His eyes scanned the paper, eyes widening slightly. "Mind Diver Spell? I didn't think you'd go this far, Rain."

"The amount of torture they put me through, I could do worse then driving my cousin insane. I've overheard enough shit that he's done to have nightmares for years, love. He allowed the LongBottom's to be tortured to insanity because they were of no further use to him, allowed members of his bird flock to be killed because he knew they were suspicious of him. I'm tired of him walking around like he owns the world, so I'm going to take him down a peg or two before he dies." The way she spoke the deadly words caused him smirk.

"Any idea as to how you're going to get into Hogwarts? You know he's going to be watching for you."

"Actually, he most likely thinks I'm dead, what with me being SO inexperienced with magic. There has to be a glamour powerful enough to fool the wards around Hogwarts and his damn twinkling eyes. That's what I'm looking for now, but it's difficult actually finding-"

She was cut off when his lips locked on hers, making her drop the book. He pulled away, seeing the smirk on her face, matching his own. Her hazel eyes were sparking as she sat up, turning to face him.

"You better have a reason for interrupting me, love." She said, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Yes, it was to shut you up. Rain, you're sleeping with the most powerful wizard of the day and you're worried about a small glamour issue? Don't worry about that, what we need to work on is an identity for you to take on so you can attend, seeing as Hogwarts actually starts in four months." He answered, pulling her into his lap. (**A/N:** I realize that in chapter one I said it was early spring, but in truth, its mid June now, sorry)

She nodded, her mind on overdrive, successfully ignoring his mouth locked on her shoulders.

_"It's has to be something that won't cause him to be suspicious of me and discover my secret. But I can't just be some plain-jane girl. I wonder should I move from a totally different country or just transfer? Do I alter my looks drastically or do I retain some resemblance so I can cause him to be uneasy?"_ She finally let her thoughts drop, leaning against his chest.

"You know Rain, your shields have built up remarkably since you arrived here. It takes me a while to actually get into your mind." He whispered, arms wrapping tight around her waist, chin resting on her head.

"I'll ask you stay out of my mind. I can't hide a secret from anyone but the Dumbledore's & could never figure out why until my mother told that it's because of my Elvin blood. She told me that because they were so prejudice against magical creatures that they never looked into ways to block their magick." She whispered.

She felt cocooned in his arms, her personality finally allowed to blossom, scaring her a little. But she didn't let that stop her from stretching, her arms wrapping around his neck. Tom's heart rate sped up for a moment, causing her to chuckle, memories from the night before rushing in her mind.

_"Mine." She said with a slightly hoarse voice._

_He stared down at her with wide eyes before laughing, capturing her lips again, stripping off his shirt, releasing her lips for a moment to remove hers. His fingers danced across her skin while her nails were digging harshly into his arms, little red drops of blood pooling on his tan skin._

_The pain that radiated in his eyes was fuel to her fire, legs wrapping around his waist as he stripped them both, pulling her to his chest as he moved to his back. She laid with her elbows resting on either side of him, eyes and fingers tracing the white scars that crisscrossed his skin. She laid soft, feathery kisses like he had down to hers, his finger twitching by his side. She felt him groan before he grabbed her and pulled her up, crashing his lips on her, moving her to her back, a smile on her lips._

_"You are little fox, aren't you?" He whispered, his voice heavy with lust._

_The rough sounding voice rolled over body causing a shiver to rush through her body, goose bumps appearing all over her skin. He smirked before he started kissing her skin, causing the already flushed flesh to heat up, his fingers making teasing circles down her stomach and legs. Letting her head fall back, she let ecstasy take her before she felt his lips on her jaw line again, his body positioned over so she could literally feel the heat pounding off of him. He pushed into her, her gasp cut off when he kissed her, her arms wrapping around his head, fingers grasping his sweaty hair. He moved inside her for what could have been forever until he climaxed with her, his fingers tracing her face, taking in her sleepy eyes. He kissed her one more time before he collapsed next her, her form tight against him, arm wrapped tight around her back, holding her against his chest._

Tom looked down to see her half-shut eyes and small smirk on her lips, but a knock on the door pulled both lover's attention towards the door. Sighing, Rain slid off the bed, heading for the bathroom, a wink towards him. He glared at the door before sliding off the bed as well, his glamours going up.

He opened the door to see Cassy there, Avery behind her. The Deatheater bowed, but seeing the feral look in his eyes, waited to be spoken to.

"Avery, you dolt. What do you have to report now?" Tom was glaring at the small man.

"Forgive me my lord, but there's new information concerning the Order. The inner circle has already arrived and are awaiting you." Avery's head was bowed, so Tom cast a glance towards the bathroom, the faint sound of water running through the door.

He walked out of the room, the door shutting quietly behind him. Ten minutes later, the door opened again and Rain walked out, dressed in a white skirt and a deep red tank top. She was walking down the hallway, the books in hand, deep in thought when she tripped, face about to smash to the floor when hands caught her shoulders. Looking up, she saw an amused Draco Malfoy.

"Are you just going to stand there holding me or are you going to help me up?" She asked her brow raised.

Smirking, he helped her stand before grabbing the books that fell when she tripped. The blonde watched her as she dusted off her legs, looking up to catch him staring.

"What are you staring at Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, taking the books from his hands before continuing on to the library.

"That nice looking mark on your neck, Miss Rain." He answered, smirking when she stopped.

She had a remark on the tip of her tongue, but choose to hold it in. Rain heard Draco's feet walk quickly up next to her when she resumed walking.

"I was kidding, man you're a little tense huh? Whatever, I'll have you know I'm impressed by it. You look young but you have someone like that." He said, holding the library doors open for her.

"What do you mean by that, hmm?" She asked, putting the books back on the shelves.

"I mean someone who cares for you. Many people believe that a hickey is a sign of dominance, but I know its sign of affection, a way of saying 'I love you enough to leave signs that prove it.'" He replied, sitting down at the window.

Smirking, she walked over and sat by the blonde. "You amuse me, Draco. I don't know if I've known a teenager to have such a broad mind."

He sighed, hanging his head before answering her. "I've had enough heartaches to know what's love and what's lust."

"Oh, then please, do tell." She said, pulling her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"Well, with love, they want to explore your mind, know your past so they can adapt to your personality without changing you or themselves. They learn something new about you and love you more. With lust, all they want is your body and if you try to show another side of yourself, they reject you and make you feel weak for trying to grow." By the end of his speech, Draco's voice was small and Rain could hear the tears.

"Hey, don't be such a spoil sport. You don't look like your unhappy know, so that means you're not in a bad relationship."

"No, that was a couple years ago, but the one I want know doesn't even know how I feel. He hates me because of my name and I'm supposed to hate him because he's a Gryffindor, but I love everything about him. He's smart, charming, extremely handsome, but his views go against everything my father stands for. It hurts that he won't ever look at me except with hate filled eyes."

Tears pricking her eyes, Rain pulled him into a tight embrace, his shoulders shaking. "Don't talk like that, you still have time in your life. Don't ever be defeated from love and don't let your father dictate your life! You're almost seventeen and yet you still let him control you like a child. Draco, if stand up for yourself, you might be surprised just how much leeway you can get with both your father and your love." She whispered.

He didn't answer, but he nodded. She moved so his head as resting on her lower legs, her fingers stroking his hair in a motherly manner. Soon, his breath was even and Rain smiled for a while, memories of her mother doing the same thing for her after her father had died. A few hours passed, Rain watching out of the window as the sun moved, looking over Tom's estate: she could see a garden flourishing in the summer weather, three streams running around the manor and a small maze off in the distance that drew her attention. She didn't hear the library door open and a set of brown eyes narrow at the sight of his witch and Draco on the ledge. But he didn't have any chance to speak as Cassy popped in to tell Rain the Lucius was looking for Draco.

"Thank you Cassy." The house elf disappeared while Rain leaned over. "Hey blondie, wake up. You're leaving you know."

Draco sat up, stretching as Rain stood, the blonde following suit. "Man, I was comfortable, damn father."

Chuckling, She pulled him into a brief hug. "Now, I know we only know each other briefly, but if you ever need to talk, don't be afraid to come here ok? I'm sure I can manage a talk without you freaking out, right?"

"Yah I guess, I'll see around, Rain." He answered, leaving out of the second set of doors.

Sighing, Rain started walking towards the oak doors when she saw Tom watching her, an almost feral look in his orbs. Smirking at his childness, she walked over with her hips swaying. But his eyes didn't relent, so she knew he was upset, but that didn't stop her from walking bravely past him.

"What is with the look, Tom? You make it seem like I was doing something wrong."

"What were you doing then?" He hissed, grabbing her arm.

"Comforting an ailing boy." Looking up, she smirked. "You're jealous of him! Jealous of a sixteen year-old boy who has not attraction to me, seeing as he's gay. Do you really think so little of me? That I would stray so easily and leave a man like yourself?"

His eyes lost the feral glare and his grip softened. "He's not attracted to you…well then, come here."

He pulled her close, kissing her softly while her arms wrapped around his neck. She pulled away after a few minutes, her breathing slightly heavy.

"Can I ask a favor?"

"And what would that be?"

"I want to explore the grounds, especially that maze you have." She said, eyes pleading with him.

Nodding, he walked down the hall, his arm tight around Rain's shoulders. She was smirking as they walked down the stairs. It seemed like an eternity since she was last brought up those stairs by Cassy, fear still lingering in her mind after her first kiss was stolen. They walked past the hall and she could hear faint screams, but Tom pulled her away and they continued down the hall until they walked through an open cherry wood door to warm air and a bright sun.

Breathing in fresh air for the first time in days, she pulled out of his grip, walking around the grounds with a slight skip in her step. Tom walked behind her, a soft smile on his pale lips. He knew she was truly experiencing the world for the first time in years, so that was why he was allowing the childish behavior, but he enjoyed the sense of adventure she brought. He hadn't felt this rush of emotions in years and he knew that it wasn't going away, his witch surprising him more each day she allowed her personality to shine through the mask that had been her face for eleven years. He closed his eyes and could feel her lips on his, her scent invading his psyche. He had heard of old wife's tales about soul mates, but he was the Dark Lord Voldemort, he shouldn't have a ridiculous thing like a soul mate. Yet, his mind wandered back to when she first arrived at the manor, the mire sight of her keeping his interest. Then she had spoken, the spark that ran through his spine spurred him to capture those bruised lips, capturing his mind more.

Laughter drew his attention and he looked up to see her on the ground, butterflies surrounding her before she stood again, brushing dirt and grass from her skirt, shooing the insects away from her. She looked up, catching him watching her, bringing a small smile to her face. She walked back to his side, her eyes smiling at him. She couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped her lips when she felt his fingers curl around her wrist, holding it securely.

Ten minutes later, they walked into the gate, several different scents filling Rain's nose. She could hear several different birds as they walked into the maze, darkness starting to creep in although it was still early afternoon. She walked a few paces ahead of Tom, fingers crawling through the dark green hedges, chilly mists rolling around her ankles. They walked in relative silence for a couple hours, Rain walking back and forth from the way front to Tom's side a few times before they reached the center of the maze. Rain rushed to the center while Tom stood back, watching her move around in the mist filled greenery. She was fingering the ancient sundial when she suddenly stiffened, turning her eyes upward.

"Tom, promise me something." She whispered after a moment.

"Depends on what it is?" He responded, walking up next to her.

"Don't let me be the one who takes his last breath. It's one thing to torture someone, but I don't think I could actually take a life, even if it's my damned cousin." She whispered, tears pricking her eyes with anger.

Tom sensed her frustration, could see her anger at herself for seeming weak. Snickering, he pulled her into his chest. "Did you think I was going to let you have his last breath? I've always planned to be the one he sees when he dies, so I think I can promise you that."

Her body de stiffened and she relaxed at his words, closing her eyes as she breathed in the scent of the ancient maze. She felt herself drifting as she allowed all of her senses to take in the environment around her. She was letting herself drop-off when a sharp, cold wind blew harshly threw the center and she could feel Tom's arms wrapped around her instantly.

"Good, good, that's a wonderful reaction, Mr. Riddle. You didn't even think twice about protecting your witch. I think it's time I sealed the deal between you two soul mates."

A figure appeared in front of them, hidden under a cloak. But Rain could see pale skin and black hair from under the hood. Before Tom could demand anything, the figure removed the hood, revealing a male face. He moved in an instant, holding a hand of each bewildered lovers, a sudden stab pouring blood down each one's skin. The man then pushed their hands together, a sharp pain surrounding Rain. She felt like her skin was crawling, her head on fire but she could still feel Tom's hand, a similar feeling running through his skin. What felt like an eternity later, she collapsed to her knees, clutching her stomach as her mind was spun.

"Well, my job is done here. Mr. Riddle, I do expect you to continue her path, as she will most likely need you more then she will ever admit." The male whispered before disappearing.

After his vision cleared, Tom looked down at Rain, eyes widening in shock. She slowly stood, clutching the sundial for support, but when she looked up at him, she drew back slightly.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

He smirked before conjuring a mirror and handing it to her. She almost dropped the item when she took in her image: her hair was now shoulder length and a deep red, eyes as brown as Tom's and her skin was as pale a full moon.

"I don't understand what this means." She whispered, dropping the mirror, it's shatter echoing.

He smirked, grasped her chin and whispered

"Wife."

A/N: Wow seven pages again! Yes I rock. But I think I am so into this story because it's so unlike my other stories….OH MY GODDESS, 3300 words…HAHAHAHA!!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: oh me oh my, I got my first reviews for the first time in awhile for last chap, thank you by the way. Explaining the mysterious man, he's what I've come to describe as an Elvin elder, but he deals more with the relationships of the Elvin community. Tom and Rain were soul mates, but what the man did was bond them, and seeing as Tom is Dominant, Rain's feature's adapted to match his. Well, I think that solves her glamour issues, now all she has to figure out is her new identity. As much as she wants to walk around as Mrs. Tomas Riddle, J.R, she cant. Ah, I love music (currently rocking out to Cobra Starship- The City Is At War) and long battery life b/c I'm writing this portion in my grandfather's van on my way back home…I hate car rides, I like flying more.

**Chapter 7:**

Tom's eyes smirked down at his witch, who was obviously running the new information through her mind. He was her husband now and what he had thought earlier was true; they were soul mates and he was Dominant, seeing as his appearance didn't change unlike Rain's hair and eyes. His own brown eyes moved to the environment, seeing that the darkness and mist was gone, warm summer air filling the center of the maze.

Her light laughter drew his eyes down again to see her smiling against his chest, her laughter rocking her shoulders slightly. She looked up with a big grin before she answered his questioning eyes.

"Well, I think this solves my glamour problem, I don't think he would think my capable of applying glamours this good. Well, I think I want to go back in, it looks like rain." She added, looking up at the darkening clouds.

He nodded, wrapped his fingers around her wrist again and began the long walk out of the maze. Two hours later, Rain was laughing as it started storming, she and Tom quickly getting soaked five minutes before they walked back into the manor. He did a drying spell for both of them before snaking his fingers into her long hair, smirking when she pouted, pulling on the long, red locks. He was silent for a few moments before he pulled out his wand again, seeing her eyes widen in surprise.

"I want you to meet the inner circle."

"Why, what good could come of that?" She asked, her hand dropping to her side.

"You need to be introduced because when you do slip into Hogwarts, you will need to know which kids are neutral, light freaks and the children of my Deatheaters. The inner circle is the only ones I trust with this information and I know for a fact that their children are not going to betray them."

Rain feel silent before nodding, kissing his cheek. He smirked before he stepped back, looked her over for a second then whispered a spell, her body glowing for a minute. She looked down to see her outfit changed to a corseted, deep green dress, the color making her skin seem even paler then it was, but it also showed of her curves, something she knew pleased Tom, if the lust in his eyes was something to go by before he applied his glamours. His hand resting on her lower back, he led her to the main hall, noting the slight tension in her muscles. Walking in, the two drew the attention of fifteen people. Rain instantly recognized Avery, unconsciously moving closer to Tom, who gave no visible reaction and she also recognized Lucius Malfoy by comparing him to Draco, who was standing next to him and then finally Severus Snape. They moved up to the throne, Rain standing off to the side instantly, letting Tom sit while Deatheaters moved to form a semi circle around the two.

"My loyal Deatheaters, I have an announcement to make. I have found a way to permanently destroy Albus Dumbledore." He said, noting that Rain held back a snicker at his comment.

"_You found it?_" She thought, holding her chuckle back.

"_Quiet you, I'm trying to present our plan_." His voiced echoed back in her head.

While the two argued in their heads, Severus & Lucius were analyzing the woman next to the Dark Lord, noting that her magic reminded the two men of the girl they had brought with the other villagers a week ago. Sharing a look, the dark men agreed that she was of great importance to their leader. They could see how she looked over at him every other moment, as if they were conversing in thoughts. But, she still reminded them of that girl and someone else, they couldn't place her, but their attention was drawn back to the Dark Lord stood.

"I would like to introduce the key to Albus's demise: my wife Rain."

Severus' eyes widened as Albus's words echoed through his head.

**Three days earlier**

_"My cousin has escaped from my manor and I am imploring you to find her at all costs. She is a danger to herself and others and if she is not found, she could kill someone."_

_Albus was standing at the head of the table at the headquarters for the Order of The Phoenix, looking over 'his' flock with sincere filled eyes. He waited an awkward five minutes before going on with his report on his cousin._

Rain's eyes widened before she started laughing, her laughter filling the hall. Tom watched her carefully until she regained her composure. She gave a small look to her husband before moving forward, eyes watching the group before her.

"Severus Snape, come here." She said, watching him as he moved up to her.

"So my dear sweet cousin is looking for me, huh? Tell me, what has he told you about me?" She asked.

He looked up at Dark Lord, who glared at him before he answered. "He told us that you were dangerous and could kill someone because of your uncontrollable magic. We were ordered to capture you with excessive force."

Snickering, she turned to Tom with knowing eyes before she started whispering. He gave a small nod before she turned and walked out of the hall hips swaying but a secret wink to Draco, whose eyes widened as he finally recognized her.

When the doors closed, Tom stood again, walking in front of the inner circle. "It's truly her plan to take her cousin from this world, but it will require time and effort, plus close quarters with the bastard himself. So, she will be attending Hogwarts under an assumed name and seeing as her appearance is far different from what he knows, she will slip in right under his nose. Now, your job to inform your children that that my wife will be attending and to make themselves known to her without revealing their secrets to Albus. Is this understood?"

They nodded and quickly moved out of the hall. "Draco, a word if you will." The blonde stopped and moved forward as the doors shut, kneeling, only to be stopped by a tanned hand. He looked up to see a very different man watching him with smirking eyes. "My wife has become quite smitten with you. She sees you as her first real friend and I believe she wants to talk to you. You'll find her in the library, reading again, the twit." He waved Draco away, who quickly left the hall and made his way to the library.

He walked in to see Rain staring down at a copy of the Daily Prophet with mild amusement. She looked up at him, a smile growing rapidly as she moved to hug the blonde. He didn't respond, which caused her to move back, her brown orbs giving off questions.

"Why didn't you tell me that the love of your life was my father's master? I think I wouldn't have spoken so brashly as I did. But you just let me go on and on about my love life and here you're dealing with a relationship with the darkest wizard of all time next to Salazar Slytherin. I can tell that you're in love with him, but it has to run through your mind about just what the implications are for marrying him." Draco had moved away from her for a moment before he pulled her to the window seat.

"No, they don't worry me, seeing as I don't care what the world thinks of me anymore. It's the world's judgment that sentenced me to a cell for eleven years and I'm finally standing up for myself." She sighed, letting her eyes to drop to the floor. "Draco, I had my parents and my life stolen away from me. If you lost your family to your own kin, would you sit by and twiddle your thumbs?"

"No, I guess you have a point. He said you wanted to talk to me, so what is it?"

" I know I'm not going into Slytherin because if I do that will cause Albus to suspect me instantly. I need to know everything about Hogwarts that you can tell me, so I know where I can hide, no matter the reason. Also, I need a list of people that you know are trustworthy, even if they are in other houses the Slytherin…Draco, I'm going to Hogwarts for the first time and it's because I'm going to cause my cousin's death…ok anyway, I need your help creating my alter ego."

Brows raised, Draco moved back to the table to look at her notepad full of ideas.

**Four months later**

She stared up at the scarlet train with slight apprehension, but Tom's hand on her back quickly calmed her nerves. The bond between the two had grown rapidly in the last four months, if the marks along her body where anything to go by. He seemed to find a new place to explore every time they made love, somehow causing her maximum level of pleasure level to rise every time he touched her.

Sighing, she turned towards her husband, who was smirking down at the train before gazing back down at her. His lips connected with hers for a searing, passion filled kiss, her fingers digging into his chest. He released her lips, kissed her cheek before disappearing, leaving Rain to find a compartment, her breathing heavy as she sat down, one of her legs drawn up to her chest, her red hair spilling over the side of her leg. Fiddling with her mother's wand, she was weaving strands of light in the area around her, boredom setting in quickly.

The train started moving an hour later and then about thirty minutes later, the door opened and Rain could hear a small group of people outside of her compartment.

"Maria! What are you doing here?" Draco asked, his voice rolling over her.

She stood and began her part. "I know I should've have written you, but mother decided at the last minute to switch me to Hogwarts because of the violence that has been happening a lot at Durmstrang. Can you forgive me, Dray?"

Chuckling, he winked at her before nodding. "I think I can with my track record. Why aunty hasn't killed me yet is beyond me." He moved and sat down with her and started conversing with her in German.

Four other people moved into the compartment, catching Rain's eyes as they sat down, eyes wide at Draco, obviously never hearing him speak German before. His joke caused her to crack up laughing before she turned to the other four. Two were big brutes, obviously Crabbe and Goyle from Draco's descriptions, an Italian looking boy, probably Blaise Zambini and finally the only girl, who blonde hair did nothing to distract eyes from her pug face. Yes this was Pansy Parkinson, the wretched girl who still thinks she and Draco are engaged.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Maria Libe. It's nice to meet you and you look like how Dray described you."

They spent the next three hours talking about random things when Rain decided to stretch her legs, leaving the Slytherin's to grill Draco about her. She knew the cart lady had passed while she had been talking to the Slytherins, so she went looking for chocolate frogs. She had walked along about halfway through the train before seeing the cart twenty feet ahead of her. Sighing, she closed her eyes while walking down the corridor when a door opened and a taller form smacked into, sending her to the ground.

"Bloody hell, sorry about that. Are you ok, you hit the wall pretty hard." Rain looked up into emerald eyes with a smile.

"I'm fine thanks, I guess I should have been watching where I was going. I guess I'm not used to trains yet." She said, standing with the assistance of the boy's hand.

"What, you're new to Hogwarts?" He asked, watching her carefully.

"Yah, I'm transferring from Durmstrang, but anyway where did that blasted cart lady get to? I have such a craving for chocolate frogs right now that I could kill someone of they stopped me." She answered, smirking at him.

He started laughing before extending his hand. "I'm Harry."

"Maria, nice to meet you Harry. Can you tell me where the chocolate is?"

Looking up the train, he shook his head. "Once she disappears, it's hard to find her again. Sorry, Marie I guess that's no chocolate for you."

Running her fingers through her hair, Rain sighed dramatically before turning. "Well, I guess I have to go and tell my friend the bad news. He wanted some too, but I guess I won't see the sorting. Ha, anyway, it was nice meeting you Harry."

She waved before walking off, fingers laced around her neck. Rain was smirking as she felt Harry's eyes on her, watching her leave with interest.

"So that's Draco's Gryffindor huh? He seems nice, a bit weird, but I guess when you're the boy-who-lived you can't be normal huh?" She thought as she finally walked back into her compartment, coming into a scene of mild chaos, her laughter soon ringing out down the train.

Blaise was currently pinning down Draco on the bench while Crabbe held down Pansy, who was trying to get to Draco. Goyle was holding a furry object in his hands, droplets of blood dotting his hands. Rain was against the wall, holding her stomach as she laughed. She knew other students were watching her and she could see Harry just off to the side. Regaining some of her breathing, she stood.

"Draco, what is wrong with you? You told me that weren't afraid of ferrets anymore! You loved Bane before but your acting like he's going to eat you." She said, pulling the sable ferret from Goyle's hands, successfully calming the small mammal, which curled up into her arms.

"I TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T WANT THAT THING NEAR ME, MARIA! IT BIT ME TOO MANY TIMES BEFORE IN MY LIFE AND AFTER FOURTH YEAR, I CANNOT DEAL WITH THOSE THINGS ANYMORE! YOU'RE MY OLDEST FRIEND, SO YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH ANYMORE!" Draco's anger filled voice rang out from the compartment as he walked out, advancing on Rain.

But she ignored him as she coddled the ferret. "I know baby, they woke you up huh? Draco should have known that I would bring you, huh Bane."

The blonde glared at her before sighing, running a hand through his hair. His eyes softened as he watched his friend cuddle her familiar, a smirk running through his eyes, knowing that Tom hated the thing as much as he did, but nothing could separate the two, the only thing Rain caving on was that Bane had to sleep in a cage so Tom would be happy.

"Come on Maria, get out of the corridor. You're making a fool of yourself." He said, maneuvering her into the compartment.

"Yah, that's the pot calling the kettle black." She whispered, winking at Harry before entering the compartment.

Harry was standing there; a little dumbstruck at what he had just seen. Draco Malfoy had acted like he was human, showing genuine compassion for his friend. The spark that had flown through his spine had surprised him and at first he thought it was because of Maria, but when Draco spoke again, it was like a fire throughout his whole body. But he ignored it as he returned to his own compartment, ignoring his friends as he sat against the window, deep in thought.

A couple hours later, Rain walked into the Hogwarts for the first time and she could feel the wards wrap around her, smirking when she felt them accept her, no alerts going to Albus in the process. She was told to wait outside the Great Hall before the sorting, so she pushed Draco along while the other students filed past her. Ten minutes later, a group of fifty kids and a stern looking woman came up to the doors. Walking up, Rain bowed her head before introducing herself.

"Ah, yes Ms. Libe, glad you could make it. Anyway, let's begin this process." The woman, who Rain knew as Professor McGonagall, said before pushing in the doors.

The first years went ahead of Rain, who walked in casually behind the group of munchkins, smirking at Draco who was glaring at the mammal in his hands. She could see him saying

"Don't see why I have to watch this blasted creature."

She smirked before turning her attention back to the hall around her, noting that Harry was grinning at her before turning his attention back to the boy next to him. Her eyes caught Severus' and she saw the brief nod he sent, her own eyes greeting him. She sensed heated eyes on her and she knew instantly that they were her cousin's, fear rising through her body, but the sudden touch of Tom's mind on hers stopped the bile rising in her throat. Albus's twinkling blue eyes finally connected with her brown and she let him think he had her in his grip. She could see the small smirk on his old lips, gagging herself. She saw that the group of first years had dwindled down to three girls, two of which went to Hufflepuff and the last to Ravenclaw. Finally, McGonagall turned and said.

"Libe, Maria."

She walked up to the three-legged stool, say down and cringed when the dusty hat was placed on her head. She felt the prick of the hat's mind on hers & she knew that it was reading hers even with her shields.

"**Well, what do we have here? You're not who anyone thinks you are huh, that is except your friend and husband. Let's see, cunning, mysterious, charming, humorous, loyal, brave, stubborn…very interesting qualities you have, Mrs. Riddle. But where do I put a girl like you? Ah yes, I see your request, so my dear I believe the best place to put you is**

RAVENCLAW!"

The hat's voice rang out and the Ravenclaw table started clapping as she slid off the stool. She was happy that the Ravenclaw table was nicely placed next to the Slytherin table, which allowed Rain to poke Draco's shoulder as she passed, smirking at Blaise, who had successfully held back a snort of laughter.

She sat down next a small, blonde girl with large blue eyes and waited for dinner to be served. She saw the whole room watching the staff table as her cousin rose, his eyes casting gentle glances over the hall.

"Welcome to a new year and I hope all students, new and old find this year to the best they've had. Now let's eat shall we?" He clapped his hands and the food began appearing on the table, everyone beginning to eat.

Rain was always cautious of food around her cousin, so she only at the mashed potatoes that were in front of her, casting random glances around room, seeing twenty sets of eyes locked on her around the room, each giving her a tiny bow, telling her that they were the loyal Deatheater children. Finally dinner ended and Rain followed the Ravenclaws back to the dorms, Bane wrapped around her neck in a deep sleep.

**A/N:** YAH oh my 8 pages….woot yah for funness. Yes she passed the wards tests and even has our dear sweet Harry intrigued by her…now I have a question for you guys: how fast should I progress the year, just how popular should 'Maria' get and finally, should I have Draco approach Harry or vise versa??

OH MY GOD WORDS- 3554


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** ello all again! Yah for me loving this story b/c this is the fastest I've ever updated any of my stories, even Eyes of a Unwanted Girl…OK anyway, yah I'm kinda weird…SHUT PEOPLE!! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!! Ok anyway, sorry I've been drinking and eating ice cream sandwiches, so I'm a little hyper.

**Chapter 8:**

Rain's eyes fluttered open in the early morning light, pulling the blankets down to look at her clock, seeing that it was 6 am. She groaned at her husband's laughter in her head. Months of Tom's habits of waking up early had rubbed off on her, but that didn't mean she liked it. Knowing she had no chance of returning to her dreams, she got out of the bed, working her way over to the shower, soon letting the warm water wake her up, her thoughts taking in where she was and just how far away her husband was.

_"Ah, poor little Rain misses me, how sweet."_ Tom's voice echoed in her head.

_"You're very mean to me Tom. You know I don't like getting up early and now I have to take classes on top of invading Albus' mind. I don't know love, this seems more difficult then I thought it would be." _She answered, washing her body.

_"You knew it wasn't going to be easy when you first saw the spell, Rain. But I must ask, does he suspect you at all? I refuse to leave you there if he already has a death wish for you."_ His voice didn't waver for a moment as he spoke the last statement, making Rain drop her washrag.

_"Ah, now who's being all sweet and mushy, huh Tom?"_ He didn't answer, but she could feel the smirk on his face.

Feeling his presence pull out of her mind, she got out of the shower, dried her hair with a simple charm and walked into the dorm room to see her roommates still dead to the world. Realizing that she was starting to think like her dear husband, Rain got dressed quickly before grabbing her bag and heading down to breakfast, knowing that Draco would be up to.

As she walked to the Great Hall, Rain could see why Hogwarts was worshipped as it was; a view of Scotland that the Kings of Old would die for, stone that held centuries of magic that Rain could smell so strongly that it would cause her to pass out if she stayed near them for too long and then the portraits that could easily tell England & Scotland's history from the beginning. Finally reaching the Great Hall, Rain could see Draco by himself, reading the Daily Prophet, eating a little of the breakfast near his hand. Moving down the Ravenclaw table, she sat so her back was facing Draco's and could hear him turn to face her.

"Wow, you're not gripping about being up early. Am I dreaming or are you maturing?" He joked, bumping her with his foot.

"Bite me, Malfoy. You know damn sure that it's Tom's fault that I even wake up before eight, otherwise I would be dead to the world right now." Rain responded, throwing a piece of her toast at his head.

He gave a dramatic gasp and sat back down after throwing bacon at her head in retaliation. Rain began eating, noting that there was only a few teachers sitting at the staff table and a sparse number of students were awake at seven in the morning, despite classes starting at ten. Rain looked around the hall after drinking the juice in front of her to connect with Harry's eyes, which smirked into hers before walking over from the doors, stopping in front of her, trying to ignore the blonde Adonis behind him. Draco had stiffened when Harry's scent invaded his psyche and nearly passed out when he spoke.

"Somehow, you don't strike me as an early bird, Maria." Harry said, sitting down.

"I fully blame my husband for that. He always wakes up early, drives me batty." She responded, knowing his jaw was on the floor.

"Wait, you're married? But your only seventeen, how can you be married?" He asked.

"Simple, I found the man of my dreams and I guess I was lucky enough that he was the one my parents had wanted me to marry. They love him and the added fact that I have never been this happy is a bonus for them." She replied, looking up into emerald eyes with sparkling brown.

She could see Draco's shoulder shaking in irritation about not being able to touch his mate, his veela senses driving him mad. Deciding that she was not about to watch him die, she stood, dragging both boys out of the hall, thanking the Goddess that it was still too early for many students. She pulled then until they were halfway to the Quidditch Pitch before she faced both males with piercing eyes.

"Ok, I have had it with both of you! Harry I know for a fact that you feel something for Draco other then hatred and Draco, you will kill yourself if you keep denying your Veela blood and YOU KNOW IT! I'm not about to lose my best friend because he decides that now is the time to show his bloody Hufflepuff blood! You will talk to him or by Circa I will strangle you."

She was breathing heavily, her hands glued to her hips, glaring down at the slightly smaller males. They were staring at her with shock, eyes wide open before each turned away from the witch.

"How dare you order me around like I'm some slave you own. You barely know me and you are acting like my mother." Harry said.

Rain blanched and backed away, her upset mind resonating all the way back to Tom, who barely held onto his goblet before he composed himself enough to send soothing emotions back to her. Draco whipped around to see her pale face before glaring at Harry, only to see his shoulders shaking. Magic shimmered around him and Rain could see wispy, gray wings on his back and could also make out the side of his face, features changed.

"Harry, you're a Veela too?" She whispered, moving to stand in front of him.

His now silver-green orbs looked up at her in fear and shock. His eyes bore into hers and she could feel him invading her mind before she could stop him. She struggled before he pulled away, eyes slightly wide.

"Who are you really? You're not really Maria Libe, so who the hell are you?" He growled.

Tears pricking her eyes, she moved past him, arms wrapped around her torso. "Promise me you won't hate when I tell you?"

"Depends, I might want to kill you." Harry replied, ignoring the growl that escaped Draco's throat.

Turning, her brown orbs were shimmering from unshed tears before she spoke. "My name is Rain Riddle. Yes it does refer to Tom, but I am not here for you Harry. I'm here to take revenge on my cousin. He locked me in a cell when I was six after my mother died and left me there for eleven years, torturing, raping and beating me until I was a quivering mess. I escaped my cell on my 17th birthday with the help of my mother's last loyal elf and ran for three days until I came upon a village burning and then I was taken by Deatheaters to him and I thought I was going to die, but instead he kept me alive, even if he didn't understand why himself at that time. Events happened and we found out we're soul mates and as corny as it sounds, it's real and he does care for me…" Her voice dropped but the smile on her lips didn't. Harry watched her carefully, eyes shining out in anger while Draco nodded, already hearing the tale before.

She sank to her knees, looking up at Harry with pleading eyes. "Harry, I swear to you, I am not here to kill you, poison you, deliver you to Tom or anything. I am here to destroy my cousin and nothing more."

The Brunette veela watched her carefully before sighing. "How can I trust you, Rain?"

She was silent before standing, placing her hand on her heart. "I, Rain Maria Dufron Riddle, do swear that I will not in any way shape or form bring any harm to Harold James Potter nor will I allow my Husband Thomas Marvolo Riddle, J.R to harm Draconis Lucius Malfoy or Harold James Potter in any way shape or form as long as I am alive."

The Wizard's oath said, a bright gold light shot out of Rain's fingers and wrapped around her body, making a small patch of stars to appear on her chest, burning until the light disappeared. Harry stared back her in shock because a Wizard's Oath was a serious issue in the Magical World; one didn't make one on a whim.

"Do you trust me now? I don't want any harm to come to anyone but my cousin and will not allow him to harm anyone just to take revenge on me." She whispered, watching the Gryffindor carefully.

He sighed before smirking, holding down a hand to her. "Somehow, I don't get that killer vibe off of you, Rain."

Laughing, she accepted his hand, allowing his to pull her up. "Well, that's how I'm going to fool my cousin. Who would expect little old me to be a murderer?" She replied, a fake Southern American accent causing both Veela's brows to rise.

Smirking, she walked up to Harry. "I need a promise Harry. Don't tell anyone about me, ok?"

"I'll only agree if you tell me who your cousin is."

Looking quickly towards Draco, who shrugged, she answered "And here I thought it was obvious to you by now. My cousin is Albus Dumbledore, Harry and I fully plan on bringing him down."

His silver/emerald eyes widened before closing in contemplation, wrapping his fingers around his neck before he started walking in a small circle near Draco. While he was in his mind, Tom's mind invaded hers.

_"Rain, what just happened?"_

_"That, my dear husband, was you gaining a new ally in your little war."_

_"Oh, and who might that be, Rain? How did you convince anyone to my side?"_

She bit her bottom lip, knowing her husband sensed her apprehension. She looked up at Harry, who had started whispering to himself before finally turning to her again.

"Alright, how can I help? It seems my mother was correct about that old fool." He said, smirking at her & Draco.

"What do you mean by that, Potter?" Draco asked.

"I received a letter on my birthday from Gringotts and it was a letter my mother had written for me incase she died. In she said that prophecy was false, Dumbledore orchestrated their deaths and my pain, but I didn't want to believe it. But all my life at Hogwarts, I have been told that Tom Riddle didn't have a soul or heart to care for another and yet here you stand before me, the wife of Tom Riddle and not cursed into it. It seems that I should give your husband the benefit of the doubt, huh?" Harry replied, smirking at her. "Whatever I can do to help you or Tom, just ask Rain…I mean Maria."

Laughing, she finally turned her attention back to the throb in her mind while Harry turned to Draco, whose breath hitched when Harry's fingers laced into his blonde hair.

_"You are either going to love me more or scream at me, Tom."_

_"Should I be worried about my health, wife?"_

She couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips, distracting the Veelas from the kiss that Harry was seconds away from giving his mate. But when she moved away; Harry continued, pushing the blonde against the nearest wall, hiding in the shadows.

_"Rain, answer me dammit."_

_"Easy Tom, you don't need to yell. Ok, you see, our new ally is Harry Potter."_

Silence greeted her and she could feel his irritation. She drew a deep breath, expecting rage but was met with

_"How the hell did you pull that off? The boy is Albus's lap dog, why would he agree to help me?"_

_"Well, it's as simple as Lily Potter. She apparently found out the truth about my dear cousin and warned Harry about Albus' past. She told him how the prophecy and the Potter's deaths were all Albus' doing. He didn't want to believe it, but he weaseled the truth out of me after he used his impressive Veela skills to invade my mind and discovered that I was lying…good news is that Draco and him aren't killing me by killing themselves by denying the bond…Tom, are alive, you're being awfully quiet."_

_"The prophecy was false? Well, this means I can turn my attention else ware. Rain, do me a favor and KEEP YOUR MIND SAFE!"_ She felt his presence slip out of her mind, but his last words sent her flying to her butt.

She started laughing and two raised brows from the Veela mates just caused her to laugh harder before standing and saying

"He didn't need to yell at me, it's not my fault you're excellent at using your Veela powers to invade my mind. Really, like I was supposed to know you were a Veela before looking into your orbs."

Harry was looking at her with the oddest expression. "Are you going crazy Rain?"

"No, just having a lovely chat with Tom. He's a little more relaxed now, knowing that damned prophecy was false. Now, I demand we go back to-"

She could hear Draco's breath hitch, which caused her to turn, only to see Harry buried in the blonde's neck, said blonde in second heaven having his dominant holding him. (A/N: Oh yes Harry will be no submissive in my story)

"Umm guys, you are aware that anyone can see you right?" She asked, moving to the side of them

Harry gave her a look that if she hadn't dealt with both her cousin and Tom, she wouldn't have been frightened of the Dominant Veela. Sure, if she was still an unmated Submissive Elf, she would feel threatened, but she wasn't and she just glared back at Harry.

"Well, I suggest we go to breakfast, seeing as none of us have our schedules yet. Come on Harry, I will let you sit next to me at Ravenclaw, seeing as it's still two hours before classes and there will be enough room." She said, linking arms with Draco, effectively pulling Harry with her.

She smiled wickedly when she heard the low growl the escaped Harry's throat, turning to face the dark Veela.

"Harry, you have nothing to worry about here with Draco. I'm a submissive myself AND I'm mated already. So your growls are being wasted on me and you should focus on those that would deem this a curse and try to take your pretty little submissive away from you."

"HEY! I am not little, Maria!" Draco shouted as they entered Hogwarts again.

"Well, you look little from up here." She said before taking off, sliding into the Great Hall, laughter ringing off the walls.

Draco finally caught her around the waist, showing off his Quidditch muscles and he pulled her up, causing her legs to kick our while she laughed harder. Draco refused to release her, failing to see his head of house staring down at them in horror and his horror doubled as Harry walked up and just stood there, smirking. His eyes were drawn back to the Ravenclaw when she started half screaming to Harry.

"Hey, you…you wanna be Dominant, help me get your mate off of me! I can't...can't breath anymore!" She squeaked out, her brown orbs pleading with him.

Severus Snape did his best to hold back the gasp that escaped his pale lips, successfully doing so as Harry caved and pulled the blonde off of Rain. Draco smirked at the touch of his mate before moving to sit next Rain, who had sat down in the few seconds after she was free. Snape's eyes widened when Harry sat on Draco's other side, smacking Rain when she whispered something that had Draco giggling. Snape decided not say anything, because he didn't want to risk the Dark Lord's anger by objecting to whatever his wife wanted and went back to his breakfast.

**Week Later**

Draco was trying very hard not to kill the group in front of him, while Rain was glaring at the parchment in front her. She had spent the last hour working on her potions essay, successfully completing the three-foot essay only to have a bottle of ink dumped on to her essay and herself. She tried her best not jump across the table and kill the Gryffindors.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Weasley?" Draco seethed.

"Nothing, we're just doing what should have been done the minute she came here." Hermione answered, sneering at Draco.

Rain was silent as she stood, placing her hands around her ink soaked essays. Her brown orbs bored holes into the red clad grouped before she hissed

"I have never done anything to you, so why are harassing me?"

"You've poisoned Harry against all that is good and when you're gone, whatever spell you've placed on Harry will be removed. Plus, it will mean that Harry will finally realize that Malfoy is wrong for him." Ron answered, fingers wrapped tightly around his wand.

"You have no right to interfere with Veela bonds or any bonds at all! Who are you to think you can decide who's right and whose wrong for someone?"

"And who can trust you? I don't believe you're happily married, otherwise you wouldn't be here at Hogwarts." Hermione snapped, sneering at her now.

"And how the hell can you jump to such a conclusion? You don't even know-"

Hermione interrupted her with a smack to the face. "I bet your husband was sick of you and already was a mistress. You're not worth anyone, because if you were happily married, you would be at home, raise children for him."

Shock ran through Rain's face, tears pricking and flowing from her brown orbs. "Bitch." She whispered before racing out of the library.

Draco whipped out his wand, sending a cutting hex at the group, scattering them before collecting his and Rain's bag. He then took off after Rain, calling for Harry as he looked for the Ravenclaw.

Rain herself was already on the next floor, huddling in the nearest alcove; tears streaming down her face. She didn't really want to let the mud blood's words affect her, but she was sobbing into her knees because the reality was that Tom was far away from her, stressing their bond and she couldn't be with him as much as they had been before she had come to Hogwarts.

She sobbed harder as Draco and Harry finally spotted her and she whispered just as the Veela's reached her

"Tom, please I need you."

A/N: oh yesh, I am going to bring him. She needs him more then both of them know. So anyway, yes I know that Draco & Harry's relationship forged quickly, but in reality they were halfway there b/c both acknowledged the bond, but both denied their Veela Blood…okay anyway, yes I luv my constant recent reviewer **Snuffles-sweeties****, **who I also found out is a Poets of the Fall fan…I LUB THEM!! (my fav songs are Carnival of Rust, Stay, Lift, Illusion & Dream, & The Beautiful Ones) I suggest that she look at a band called Thriving Ivory, because they are amazing

Oh yesh that right Words- 3425


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Yes oh yes it is wicked that ms. Snuffles was mentioned but then again, she's my only reviewer for this story…if I had other reviewers, I would mention them as well. Right, so you may have noticed that when I start off a chapter, my mood is different by the end of it and distinctively noticed that after last chap. And I was telling the truth, when I started writing chap 8, I had been drinking cactus juice and eating a bitch load of ice cream sandwiches, plus I smoked a pack of cigarettes…which was weird b/c that usually lasts me a month, but I blamed it on not seeing my drinking family for a while...yah so without giving out too much, here's chap 9.

**Chapter 9:**

Draco & Harry sat with Rain for a good three hours before she finally stopped crying, but when the boys tried to get her to go to lunch, she glared at them.

"Why would I want to do that? Guaranteed that Granger has told everyone how I reacted and I'll be the laughing stalk of the Hogwarts."

"You'd be surprised just how many people are angry at Granger for her constant belittling of you. Many put it to jealously because you've taken the spot of smartest witch at Hogwarts, so people are really looking down at her. Come on Rain, you need to eat something otherwise you'll get sick and you know it." Draco responded, pulling her up into a tight hug.

Her arms wrapped around his waist, tears hitting his shoulder. "I just want Tom here. I can't take the separation anymore." She whispered.

Warm hands brought her away from Draco until she was staring into Harry's. "You know he's not going to sit around after that waterfall of emotions you sent him. I bet he'll be here by dinner, but he'll be upset that you haven't eaten much today."

They were finally able to guide her away from the cubbyhole and into the entrance hall. Draco whispered a spell that straightened her robes and hair and fixed her makeup before they walked into the Great Hall. Instantly, Hermione's face was in a dark smirk but it was wiped from her face when almost the full force of the student body glared at her, anger sparking. The anger from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs was quite obvious, seeing as neither liked bullying, but the surprise was from the Slytherin's, who had become attached to the Ravenclaw witch, not because she was the Dark Lord's wife, but she generally made an effort to be liked and was well received. Hermione ducked her eyes, not seeing the death glare that Harry was sending her way.

The three eventually sat down at their usual place, finally starting to eat. Rain was only getting a small portion down her throat, her stretched bond working hard on her sanity. Thirty minutes passed in relative silence until there was a sudden uproar in whispers all around the trio.

"Oh my god, who is that?"

"He's gorgeous, I hope he isn't taken."

"Wow, he's fucking godlike…I want him."

Rain didn't bother to look up, but Draco did, dropping his fork in process. "Rain, oh my gods, Rain look."

Teary brown orbs eventually did rise until they locked onto a huffing form in the doorway, anger and concern pulsing around him. She felt her body rise as the smile spread across her face, tears spilling down her cheeks as her feet slide across the granite floor.

Her hoarse voice whispered "Tom." Before she ran into her husband's arms, which wrapped tightly around her as his lips crashed on hers.

Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, she was oblivious to the group 'aw' that sounded from the assembled students, excluding a few gnomes nor did she see the collectively evil smirks that were sent towards a certain wanna be know-it-all Gryffindor. She couldn't stop the tears or the smile that was stretched across her face as she took in Tom's scent, feeling his own smirk match her. When she finally felt him draw back, she breathed for the first time in what could have been forever while his thumbs stopped the tears cascading down her cheeks.

"What happened, Rain?" He whispered, his forehead resting against hers.

Before she could answer, Draco's voice rang out across the hall, drawing everyone's attention. "Yah that looks like an unhappy marriage, Granger. Next time you want to hurt someone, make sure your information is correct."

"You should learn to shut up, Granger. Obviously your jealous of her marriage and that she's better then you in everything." Another voice added.

The bushy haired Gryffindor blanched and hid her head behind the book she was reading. Tom's eyes were sparkling anger towards the witch, but soft laughter drew his attention back to the witch in his arms. She was crying again, but there was a smile on her face that could have rivaled Lockhart's when his fan girls preened him on.

"Tom, let's go, please? I know a spot where we can just go and relax." She whispered, looking up into his eyes.

He smiled, kissed her again before answering "I've got all day, baby."

The small groups that were close to the door cooed as the couple walked out, Rain secure in her mate's arms. The attention on the student body was brought back towards Hermione when Harry stood and called her out.

"I suggest that you leave her alone, Granger or you may regret everything you've ever done." He hissed before walking out of the hall, not seeing his former friend crumple into tears, only Ron comforted her, the rest of her house ignoring her.

Draco sneered at her before following his mate out, while Rain & Tom had found themselves outside, sitting down under the patch of trees near the lake. She was held on his lap, tight against his chest while his lips were latched to her neck, making little moans escape her lips, digging her nails into his legs.

"Didn't think I would miss your skin this much, Rain."

"Well, it's not like I've been enjoying myself here Tom. It's weird to wake up and not have your scent there."

Tom's lips left her neck, only to reappear next to hers. "I think it's fair to say that we've both missed each other…as disgusting as that sounds." He moved her to face him before his lips captured hers in a sweet hold.

But she slipped away, bouncing on the balls of her feet while mocking him. "Aw, the big bad lord loves me." She said in a singsong voice.

A low growl from Tom's throat had her smirking. "Well, it seems that I don't want to sit down with you…maybe there's a seat left in the common room, no place for big bad Tom."

She was baiting him and when he pushed himself up and leapt for her, she squealed and ran, her laughter ringing over the grounds, hitting two sets of Veela ears, causing both owners to smile.

"Well, that is a sound I would kill to hear any day." Draco whispered from his spot on top of Harry's chest.

They were lying on the grounds like Tom and Rain had been, but the Veela males were currently lying on the Quidditch pitch greens, marveling on how they had slipped past Tom without him seeing them.

"I say it was because his mouth was locked on her neck." Harry said, laughing as his mate crinkled his perfect nose.

"Eww, really don't want to be thinking of my best friend that way, love."

While Harry kissed him, Rain's laughter was cut short when Tom finally caught her, locking his lips with hers while she wrapped her legs around his waist. His fingers found themselves under her shirt, goose bumps cascading across her skin as he pushed her against the nearest tree, lips leaving hers to move to her jaw line, her fingers wrapped up in his hair, eyes closed in ecstasy as her husband worshiped her skin.

"T-T-Tom, we…we should go…somewhere…private…it's still…day out…" She gasped out, senses flushed.

His lips left her jaw, eyes sparkling in irritation at the openness of the grounds before he pulled her close and whispered, "Close your eyes and hold tight."

She obeyed and could hear him whispering in Parseltongue, causing her body to arose more before a warm shadow encircled them, Tom's arms were tight around her as they moved through the now ice cold air until they were on surface again, Rain's back against cold stone. But her lover soon had her on a soft bed, leaving feathery kisses down her skin as he manually removed each piece of offending clothing, knowing it was driving his wife mad. He remade his bite marks down her stomach, fingers leaving lava trails down her legs. He massaged her body as she let her fingers take control, carefully un doing the onyx buttons on his shirt, revealing the chest she had missed for far too long, letting her own fingers leave hot trails across his skin as she pushed the shirt off until it fell to the floor in a quiet lump.

Her brown eyes closed as she drew in a sharp breath when his tongue invaded her, her body twitching as he held down her arms before moving back to her jaw line. She freed her fingers, pushing his pants off, but when he whispered a vanishing spell, she threw her arms around his torso, breathing in his unique scent of musk and melon. He ran his fingers down her spine, while she re wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her eyes with his while he kissed her, before penetrating her, causing violent shivers to explode across her body. He set the rhythm while she started nipping at his skin, trails of red marks almost mirroring the ones she had been given.

Rain left crescent moon cuts along his thighs as she held on him as he continued to move deep inside her, tightening the loose ends of their bond that had begun to frazzle. They could once again close their eyes and still see their lover as plain as day in their mind. They moved together in what could have been forever before both bodies climaxed together, Tom moving to his back so Rain could rest on his chest, eyes sparkling up at him. His fingers traced the patch of stars on her chest, raising a sculpted brow at them.

She sighed, grasping his wandering fingers in hers. "It was the only way for Harry to truly trust that I wasn't going to harm him, nor allow you to harm him or his mate."

Tom didn't respond, only kissed her fingers before moving his hands to encircle her back, keeping her tight against him when he moved to his side. Rain's eyelids dropped until she was breathing lightly against his chest, Tom's fingers curling a lock of her Auburn hair in between his long fingers until he himself was asleep.

When both lovers were deep in slumber, a figure moved down from the shadows, landing without a sound on the floor. His long, black hair hung over his eyes as he smirked at the sleeping mates. A pale hand reached out towards Rain, sending a warm yellow light at her. It circled her until it settled on her stomach, her arms unconsciously moving until they rested over her abdomen.

The figure stood back and grinned. "Like I said Riddle, keep her on the path and in the end, fate will love all who protect her elf."

With his words spoken, he disappeared just as the sun set, bringing two Veela's back into Hogwarts and towards dinner.

**Next Day**

Rain's eyes fluttered open into a broad chest, Tom's scent flowing into her psyche. She stretched, letting her arms to fall over his waist, causing the man to wake with a smirk.

"I do believe that breakfast is calling, Tom. I didn't have dinner last night, seeing as I was distracted." She whispered, giving him a brief peck before sliding out of the bed and heading towards what she could see was a bathroom.

"I guess I should return you to Hogwarts before we have two frantic Veelas on our hands." He responded, quickly moving in behind her just as the door closed.

"Return me? If we're not on school grounds, then where are we?" She whispered, teasing her husband by sensually leaning over the edge of the tub to turn the facets on.

She heard him groan before his fingers wrapped around her stomach, pulling her naked form tight against his chest, letting her hands slid up into his hair. Her lips connected with his, her senses rejoicing in the scent of her dominant.

"We are currently in India, in another of my hidden homes. I figured that you might want to see more of the country before we go back."

"Cool, I guess we could do that." She whispered, slipping out of his arms to turn the facets off, steam rolling off the water.

Rain held in the laugh that wanted to escape her bruised lips when Tom slipped into the water. But she couldn't stop the squeal that flew from her lips when he pulled into the water, successfully soaking her auburn locks while she glared at him. But she faced him, lacing her finger with his, placing soft kisses as she moved up his body until she lay flush against him, eyes level. He smirked before wrapping his arms around her again while kissing her until she was literally breathless.

**Two hours later**

It was a refreshed Rain that walked out of the manor, Tom behind her, her form cloaked in traditional Indian grab, a dark green Sari on her body and a thin green veil covering her hair, which was drawn into a loose braid. Little jingles could be heard as she walked, silver anklets shining in the morning sun. Tom walked behind her in matching dark green clothing, closing his eyes as the Indian sun bathed across him.

Stopping when he heard Rain's soft laughter, he looked up to see her smiling at him, a warm aura pulsing around her. His brows rose as he walked up to her, letting her slide her arm into the crook of his.

"Why are you so giddy, my dear?"

"Well, for one thing, it's nice to know how easily you can get into Hogwarts and another thing, I've progressed a lot with my dear cousin's mine, which is how I know you didn't raise a single alarm when you went through the wards." She replied, her simple steps turning into small struts.

"Good, very good Rain. But I want you to take this slow; don't completely take his mind until after winter break. That way you can have an iron grip on his mind when I finally kill him." He responded in a whisper as they moved into the Magical Indian community.

Nodding, she slipped out of his grasp to walk over to the curry stand.

**Hogwarts, Great Hall, Dinner Time**

It was a normal dressed, laughing Rain who slammed into the side of the oak doors of The Great Hall, not seeing anyone but her peeved husband, who walked up, dusting the curry powder off of his robes.

"I said it was an accident, you're the bloody fool who knocked my bag up into the air just to kiss me." She giggled out, breathing in the smell of sweet curry, melon & musk.

He placed one of his hands over her head while the other grasped her chin, smirking at her because she couldn't stop the giggling that was making her body shake. He grinned before kissing her one last time, leaving her to face two angry Veelas.

"Can I have dinner before you grill me?" She asked, already moving down the hall to her usual spot, an unusual craving for raspberry sorbet ravaging her mnd, which was nicely placed in front of her.

She didn't even look up at Draco and Harry flanked her sides, already working her cousin's mind while she dug into the sweet sorbet.

**A/N:** and that is chapter 9…yah ok anyway, I don't know when I will be able to post chap 10 b/c I will be moving into my college dorm next week and it will be hectic. Ok anyway hope you like it!!

**Words- 2832**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Ello all! Most likely when anyone reads this chapter, I will be in my college dorm, yay! But that means I might not be as productive with my stories, as sad as that sounds. So anyway, I'm sitting here with a little self disgust because I realized I just abandoned Unknown Symbols…without reason…I feel bad but I don't know when I'll get back to it…ok so hello to ilovetoreadyea a new reviewer, nice of her to leave a kind remark…so here's chapter 10…OH I almost forgot, I realized I forgot to explain that Tom's scent changed after him & Rain were fully bonded. You remember how he used to smell of Lavender and Musk? Well, his scent evolved and now is a mix of his and Rain's scent, hence the Musk & Melon.

For this Chapter, I'm going to be using parts of **Paramore's- We Are Broken**.

**Chapter 10:**

**November**

It was two months after that fateful event with the Gryffindors and for some odd reason; Rain wasn't feeling the strain on her bond like before. In fact, she even felt better then ever each morning she woke up, that is until a miss fired spell in defense had her in the Hospital Wing, looking up at the neon white ceiling with irritation. Draco was talking to Snape and Vector, her head of house, while Harry sat next to her, fingers wrapped tight around hers.

Draco eventually sat down as Snape & Vector left the Hospital Wing, just as Madam Pomfrey came around the curtains.

"Well, Mrs. Libe, it seems you will be just fine. All the spell did was shock your system; it did not cause any fatal injuries. But there is something I want to speak to you about." The medi-witch said; pushing the two Veela's out before she soundproofed the curtains.

Looking up with weary brown eyes, Rain feared the worst, her father's corpse in her head. But the medi-witch had a gentle look in her eyes, which allowed Rain to relax enough for the woman to sit on the edge of the bed.

"My dear, I am personally going to request that you be excused from the physical parts of your Defense classes & any involvement when making volatile mixtures in Potion classes."

"I don't understand, from one incident? I'm a tough girl, madam, I think I can handle it."

"I have no doubt that you could handle any witch or wizard in this school, I don't think your child could. I'm suspending you're participation in any heavy physical work starting in one month and I will hear nothing against it. It's a miracle that today's incident didn't cause anything to happen to the child, which is about two months along." Madam Pomfrey stopped, seeing the mixed look of joy and shock running across Rain's face. She leaned down next to Rain's ear and whispered

"Give my regards to Lord Riddle, please."

The medi-witch left the Rain holding her hands over her mouth & tears in her eyes watching the medi-witch with surprise, which was the first sight that Draco and Harry saw, instantly believing something was amiss. But when they moved to her side, they could see the smile on her lips.

"Hey princess, what's with the odd look on your face?" Draco asked, wiping the salty tears off her pale skin.

She didn't answer, but let her hands drop to her lap, the biggest smile on her face. Her fingers ghosted over her ring finger, the small diamond blurring from her tears. She could see Tom running around with a toddler on his heels, but the image also made her giggle.

"Hey, Maria you going to tell us what's going on?" Harry asked, pushing the hair back from her face.

"I'm pregnant…I'm two month's pregnant with my husband's child." She whispered, looking up at her friends with a glowing smile.

"That's wonderful, princess!" Draco half screamed, pulling the elf into a tight embrace.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Libe." A new voice said, startling the three students.

Looking up into sparkling blue eyes, Rain held back the smug smirk she wanted to show.

_"So much for ruining my life, huh old man?"_ She hissed in her mind, forgetting for a moment that Tom could read her mind and emotions.

"Headmaster, what a surprise. Is something wrong?" She asked sweetly, smiling up at the man.

"Nothing's wrong my dear. Madam Pomfrey just informed me that she is issuing orders to your teachers about your pregnancy. Wouldn't want anything to happen to the child, now would we?" Albus responded, ignoring the tweak in his mind shields.

Rain continued to work the old man's shield while she simultaneously started tearing up again while Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"And nothing will, if Dray & I have our say in our little niece or nephew's gestation period."

He ignored the gasp that escaped Rain's lips, knowing her eyes contained happiness and irritation. The headmaster almost slipped out when she pushed Harry roughly, making the dark haired Veela fall to the floor, but her voice brought him back.

"Sir, I request permission to go home this weekend to personally tell my husband and parents. Is it fine with you if I do?" She asked, brown eyes pleading while she finished up her five-minute dive.

"You have my full permission, as do your self appointed brothers to tag along so nothing happens to you or your child." With that said, he left the hospital wing.

Rain turned her eyes back to Harry. "Gestation period?! My baby is not food, Harold James Potter and if you want to remain this baby's uncle, you will never refer to my pregnancy as 'gestation period' again, is this understood?" She seethed, glaring down at him, showing her Dark Queen skills.

Draco laughed as his mate nodded before helping Harry up. "I would have yelled at you too if you called my pregnancy a 'gestation period', love."

Rain's laughter filtered out into the hallway, smiles gracing the passing students faces.

**Three Days Later**

Rain flooed with Draco and Harry to Malfoy Manor before they took a portkey to Riddle Manor, Rain was almost instantly out of her Hogwart's attire and into deep burgundy robes that hugged her curves while she silenced a house elf that was going to tell Tom she was home. She had withheld her thoughts from Tom, knowing he was probably pacing his study with worry and irritation.

_I am outside_

_And I've been waiting for the sun_

_With my wide eyes_

_I've seen worlds that don't belong_

_My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize_

_Tell me why we live like this_

Rain silently walked through her home, her brother's behind her, Harry's hand ghosting the ancient wood while Draco talked to his sister.

"Why don't I take Harry to the library while you talk to Tom, ok? That way Harry can get a view of the land; let him see why you fell in love with it." He whispered, eyes half trained on her & Harry's back.

"Wonderful idea Draco. So you do that and I'll go calm the savage snake that is my husband." Rain replied, smiling while Draco retrieved his mate and headed for the library.

Sighing, she walked up to the study door and knocked, getting in response

"Enter! But only if you have a good god dammed reason." Tom's voice barked from the other side of the oak doors.

Holding back her laugh, she pushed the door open to see him facing his desk, back to the door.

"I hope I'm a good god dammed reason." She said, smiling when he whipped around.

He covered the distance between them in four steps, his lips crashing on hers while she wound her arms around his neck. After a minute, he moved back, arms tight around her shoulders. His eyes expressed a great deal of relief and his tense muscles, which she could feel all over her body, reeked of irritation & exhaustion.

"Why did you block me?" He asked, resting his forehead on hers.

"So you wouldn't read my mind and ruin my surprise." She answered, kissing him again before she slipped out of his arms, moving to sit in his chair.

Tom watched his wife move away, a new aura drawing him like that night so long ago. She was hiding something from him and he wanted to know what it was. It couldn't be dangerous, because she was safe and unharmed. Before he could voice his question, she stared humming, calling him over with her eyes. He obliged, walking over and placing his hand on each armrest, effectively leaning over her. Rain just smirk and sat back with her fingers laced together over her abdomen.

"Surprise…Rain, what are scheming now?" Tom asked, moving his face to within inches of hers.

"No scheming, just fate loving me again." She answered, smiling up at him.

Her eyes downcast for a moment, she breathed out a soft breath. "Tom I was in the Hospital Wing the other day and-"

"WHAT! Why-"

"I was only there because of an accident. Nothing was wrong with me, but Madam Pomfrey discovered something else."

Her husband's eyes were narrow, knowing she was purposely dragging this on. He closed his eyes, but opened them when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Tom, I'm pregnant." She whispered.

He was silent and still for a moment before his arms wrapped around her torso and he pulled her up into a tight embrace and soft kiss.

_Keep me safe inside_

_Your arms like towers_

_Tower over me_

_Yeah_

_Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And all the promise we adored_

_Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

"Pregnant, Rain you're pregnant?" He whispered, eyes shining with a joy she had never seen.

When she nodded, he kissed her again while spinning, making her laugh into his smile.

_Tower over me_

_Tower over me_

_And I'll take the truth at any cost_

_Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And all the promise we adored_

_Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

When her feet finally touched the carpet again, she kissed him before lacing her fingers with his, walking out of the study with him to the library, where they found Draco standing on a chair, holding a familiar book over his head while Harry growled, trying to make his submissive give the book to him.

"Draco, give him the book. He has Slytherin blood in him, so he has more claim to it then I do." She said, smirking when the blonde Veela caved and handed the book to his mate.

"But that's my book, Rain." Tom whispered, wrapping his arms around her chest.

"Oh, let the boy have his fun, Tom. Albus never gave his magic a chance to explore both sides of magick before he was whisked into training to defeat you, love."

Harry looked up and for the first time since he was twelve, he wasn't afraid of Tom Riddle. In fact, the man who held his best friend protectively against his torso while whispering to her intrigued him. He obviously had more of a heart & soul then the rest of the world thought, seeing as Rain was head over heels in love with the guy and he could see the Tom loved her, if the look in his eye said anything. He put Slytherin's book down next Draco's hand before he walked over the couple, bringing two sets of brown orbs to his green orbs.

"It seems we got off to a bad start, Tom and I know you didn't really kill my parents. I know Albus did and I want to help bring the son of a bitch down." He said with determination.

"No."

It wasn't Tom that refused him, but Rain who walked over to him, gripping his shoulders.

"Harry, I refuse to allow you to do anymore damage to your psyche with this damned war! Now Albus will get his just desserts, but you…you have a mate to protect and have a life to build." She whispered, pushing hair out of his eyes. "My suggestion? After you graduate from Hogwarts, move out of the country with Draco and live a life of peace. Have children, lots of children so that you will never think of stuffy old England again." She added, looking down at him with teary eyes.

Harry had a hard time avoiding the heavy weight that was obviously on Rain's shoulders concerning her cousin. He caved and nodded to her before she hugged him, whispering

"All I need to worry about is keeping Draco safe, alright? As much as he hates it, he needs you to protect him. He can only do so much for himself; as the dominant, it's your responsibility to protect the bearer of your children."

Harry didn't answer; only casting sideway glances towards Draco. Rain smiled before she kissed his cheek before moving back to Tom, who was giving a small, approving nod to her.

Since Tom had found out that the prophecy was false, his murderous intent towards Harry had died, allowing the Dark Lord to focus his energy on improving the wizarding world. He had rethought his war on muggleborns and decided that the wizarding world did need them, but not when they pulled the pureblood society down to the muggle's behaviors. While he would not like them still integrated into the magical community, he would tolerate it, BUT he would make damn sure any muggleborns going into Hogwarts took pureblood courses.

"Brilliant Tom, but how about we focus on the present, huh? Like when should we complete our project before I start showing so I can leave that forsaken school before a certain bushy haired witch won't get any ideas." Rain said, curling into his chest.

"Yes, like I said before, we strike on Christmas & I will leave that mudblood to you." Tom replied, kissing her head before leaving the library, taking Harry with him.

Turning to Draco, she smirked. "Come on you, let's go find a good place for a nursery." She laughed when Draco nearly jumped out of his seat, linking arms with her when they too exited the library.

**A/N:** Haha I'm a bad liar, b/c its still 2 days before I move into my dorm…ok anyway, I'm thinking of speeding this up, b/c I need to have a set deadline for the end of this story. I'm afraid that I will lose it when I start classes…DAMN IT! Why do I start stories in summer? GOSH!! Haha, ok well, I hope you like this chapter…Oh like I said, the song excerpts belong **Paramore**…oh speaking of songs, I'm in love with two new songs:** Apocalyptica ft. Adam Gontier- I Don't Care & Hypnogaja- Looking Glass they are amazing!!**

words- 2,551


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hello From Daemen College! I'm sitting here in my neighbor' room, like it's diagonal from my room. My roommate is now sleeping and I'm talking about sex & condoms with Danny, Sarah & Meghan. I think I should start a new chapter because I'm so afraid that I will not ever add one again. Ok anyway. Here's chapter 11….

**Chapter 11:**

Rain was standing in the middle of room painted silver and purple, smirking when Draco backed into the table, spilling water all over his robes. The Veela's angry screams rang out through the manor, making Rain leave the nursery in mock fright. She was against the opposite wall when Tom and Harry ran around the corner, the latter walking into the room, grinning at his submissive while Tom walked over to her, weaving his fingers with the hand that was resting on her chest. She smirked into his eyes before kissing him, moving swiftly back into the room, finding Draco silenced by Harry, who had the blonde Veela pinned against his chest.

"Guys, cut it out. Draco a simple drying spell would have sufficed, not a yelling fit." She said, standing in the middle of the room again, looking up at the ceiling before smirking, whispering a simple spell that painted the white tiles pitch black before a whispered spell from Tom had the ceiling covered in white and blue moving stars. The stars would move as a mass before moving into constellations and even the occasional shooting star would grace the 'night sky.'

She smirked at her husband when a crash from down stairs had the small group running. But Rain stopped the Veelas before they went further, waving her wand and they were cloaked in back robes, hoods drawn deeply over their faces. She refreshed herself, removing the sweat and dirt from her face before she walked up behind her husband while her brothers followed suit. They walked into the grand hall into what could have been called chaos.

A group of twenty Death Eaters stood circled around ten people that were tied up and gagged. The victims were bleeding from several cuts and wounds on their necks, faces, arms and torso's, eyes darting with anger and fear until they went white at the sight of Lord Voldemort standing in front of them, a dark, yet beautiful woman at his side and two shadowed figures behind the menacing pair.

Rain moved forward after a whispered warning for the Veelas not to move or reveal themselves. She walked in between the Death Eaters, allowing herself to appear like a beacon of hope for the victims as she smiled to each one, ignoring her husband's questions in her mind. She stopped suddenly in front of one wizard, anger sparking around her as she took in the man's appearance. His blue eyes widened when her hand connected with his throat, her strength showing as she starting stealing life away from the man.

**FLASHBACK**

_Rain was about fourteen, sitting in her cell huddled on the worn cot. The tears had stopped long ago, so her face was dry, but her body was violently shaking as sobs rocked her body._

_Her aunt had personally hexed Rain until she was close to unconsciousness on the floor of the ballroom, clutching her chest. Her heart had stopped twice during the attack, but her aunt was quick to have it starting again. She was left on her knees while her aunt called a person in._

_"As promised for you're loyalty to my son, I give you my niece for when ever you wish to have her." Lady Katherine Dumbledore said, dismissing her niece with a wave of her hand_

_Rough hands grabbed her and screamed through a hoarse voice, as she was drug into a spare room, the door locked and soundproofed afterwards._

**END FLASHBACK**

Sparks pulsed around her as she looked into the eyes of one of her many rapists before she released him, letting him fall back with burn marks all down his neck and face. She walked away until she stood behind Tom; her back flush against his and her breath was harsh as she tried to reign in her anger. Harry and Draco moved towards her but they stopped when Tom's now pale hand wrapped around her wrist. She drew deep, quiet breaths until she calmed down enough to slide around, moving herself until she was directly in front of Tom, her back against his chest.

Rain eyed the group with disgust, as she could smell her cousin's magic all over them. She swept through their minds, sneering when she realized just who the group was. Slipping towards the group again, she gave them a look that froze many movements. She leaned over until her nose was within inches of a young woman, no more then twenty-three years old.

"You didn't join willingly did you?" She asked in a low whisper and kind eyes.

The girl looked hesitantly towards the men around her before her green eyes locked with hers. She shook her head, tears starting to prick her eyes. Rain gently cupped her face before gently lowering her lips until they brushed the woman's. The spell whispered knocked the woman unconscious before Rain had her moved to the dungeons.

"The Order of The Phoenix…makes me wonder what we can get from you." She whispered to the remaining members of the gagged group.

Harry moved quickly to her side, Tom's brow rising when the dark haired Veela whispered to his wife. But he couldn't stop the small smirk that popped up as her laughter filled the hall before she leaned over again, gripping her earlier victim's chin.

"My brother here is very upset with you and wants to deal your punishment for your crimes against me. Oh, you don't remember me do you? Well, I remember you, seeing as I was fourteen when I was accosted by you." She hissed, eyes glowing dangerously red **(Think Voldemort Red).**

The man's blue eyes widened in shock when he finally realized whom his capture was. He didn't know what to do, fear escalating even further when he saw Voldemort's eyes narrow in anger towards him at the woman's words. But before he could react, he was gone from the room and in a cell with the hooded man, who let his anger flow as jets of harsh Veela magic coursed through the blue-eyed man. Meanwhile, Rain was whispering to Tom while the Death Eaters separated the order members.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about that Rain?" He whispered while watching the order members carefully.

"Truthfully, I hid it and didn't want to bring any of it up. It's a part of my life that I want gone when Albus di-" her voice was cut off when sharp hissing from her mouth had her clinging his robes as pains ripped through her system.

**"Cousin, oh cousin where are you?"**

Rain paled before she backed away, arms wrapped tight around her torso. She could feel the pressure on her mind shields as her cousin tried to break in and when she looked up at Tom, his eyes were brown again before his presence in her mind caused the pains to deepen. She screamed as she crashed into the stonewall behind her and Draco rushed forward, placing healing hands on her head, stopping the blood, which was starting to run down her head.

**"Rain, why won't you come out to play? I just want to talk to you, nothing more."**

**"LIES! All you've ever done is hurt me Albus!"**

**"Hahaha, nice to find you."**

She paled and looked up at Tom with fearful orbs. "He's coming."

He instantly had the order members in deep, hidden cells while Rain stood and ordered Draco out of the manor while also changing her appearance to that of a small girl with hazel eyes and short brown hair, confusing Draco. But he didn't let that faze him, as he started arguing.

"No, I'm not leaving you-"

"Draco, Albus knows that you and Harry left with Maria Libe this morning, but if he finds you OR Harry here, all my hard work for the last four months will be for NOTHING! Now go find your mate and get yourselves back to Malfoy Manor!" She hissed, pushing the blonde out of the hall.

She turned quickly to Tom, who was glaring at her glamours; this caused her to smirk as she walked towards him, a recognizable swing in her walk, which caused her husbands eyes to light up. But when she paled again just as she reached the throne, he knew that there was no more time. As if on cue, the doors to the hall burst open and in walked Albus Dumbledore with twenty others behind him. Rain stood tall next to Tom, who was lounged in his chair, sneering at the Order members in front of him; he could feel the tension pulsing off his wife, which caused him to invade her mind, manually calming her down.

_"Rain, calm yourself! If you become flustered, he will use that against you. You have weakened his shields, so he's not as protected as he believes he is. We will just have to move up our timing."_

With his voice ringing through her head, Rain composed herself just as Albus stopped in front of them, Alabaster Moody at his right & Arthur Weasley on his left. He was smirking until his eyes connected with Rain's; she was pulsing with power as she stared the mind dive, inwardly laughing when he didn't even notice when she did so.

"Cousin, what a surprise, what made you come here of all places? Surely a pathetic witch such as yourself would have no place among wizarding society." Albus said, his blue eyes never leaving her.

"How do you know anything about my magic? Ever since I was six, you kept me locked up so I would never be able to utilize my skills. I've had such fun exercising my magic ever since I ran away and now you don't know what I can do." Rain hissed back, fingers digging into Tom's chair.

"Dumbledore, I do believe you are forgetting me here. You barge into my home and now you harass my wife." Voldemort said, rising from his seat.

Blue eyed widened as Albus' face paled as the words crashed into him. His tiny, little cousin went and married Voldemort and by her appearance, she had gained control over herself, something that would have to be rectified immediately.

Before he could move a finger, Rain was laughing quietly, whispering in Tom's ear.

"He no longer has any shield, husband. Let me toy with him and then you can have him."

"Do nothing that would jeopardize you or the baby." He hissed before she turned to her cousin.

"Albus, how about a duel?" She asked in a sweet tone, her 'hazel' eyes smiling at the aged headmaster.

A curt nod had both cousins moving to a larger part of the hall, every Death Eater's wands hidden in their sleeves, watching their queen carefully as she stood facing her cousin.

"Albus, I suggest you leave…now. Wouldn't want poor little Dumbles to be hurt, now would we?" She hissed with a sickly sweet voice.

He didn't respond, only sent a stinging hex, starting the duel. Rain poured her magic into her being, her spells and hexes flying off her like water, meeting every one of Albus's spells while she looked like she floated above the stone floor, hair flowing around her as if she was a goddess. Tom couldn't stop the lust that bloomed when he watched his wife move fluidly, bringing 'the greatest light wizard' to his knees without even breaking a sweat. She was breathing heavy, but that was from the high she was getting as the dark magic coursed through her veins as she cursed her cousin, eyes gaining red tints as Albus' screams filled her ears.

The order members attempted to intervene, but the Death Eaters soon had them dueling, Tom the lone one left without a fight, slowly making his way to his wife. He could smell her sweet scent across the floor, the aura of both her and his child making his steps fall silently on the stone floor. Soon the Death Eaters soon had all members dead at their feet, while Tom snacked his arms around Rain's waist. She let up on the curses, Albus squirming at her feet, bleeding from his mouth, nose and ears, wand snapped next to knees.

"How does it feel to be all alone, at the mercy of someone who will never give it?" Rain asked, slowly dropping her glamours, Tom doing the same.

Albus was shocked to see them in their true forms, magic pulsing around them as Tom moved around to the front, wand resting gracefully in his long fingers. Two sets of brown eyes smirked as Tom cursed him again.

"How I've longed for this, you pompous old fool. Death will be quick for you and no one will know your name ever again." Tom hissed before whispering the spell, a harsh green light enveloping Albus. The body went limp and Tom turned to Rain, who had her eyes closed, fingers resting over her abdomen. Capturing her lips, he moved them to their bedroom, Albus's body laying dead four floors below, long forgotten to both lovers.

**A/N:** wow…wow….wow I am a horrible person. It has now been three weeks since I started this chapter….I AM SO SORRY!! But I just haven't had real time to sit and write. I promise I will work harder next time…I'm not sure if anyone noticed, but I had some difficulty finishing this one, but that is because I took so long to write it. DO NOT FEAR MY READERS, for I have an 'outline' for next chapter!

Words:2,371


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hello all! Ok how about I was rereading my old chapters for fun and I realized that in Chapter four, I had a total Katy Perry moment, I was giggling so bad b/c of it. OK anyway, I know this is late, but I have a long break, so typing this will be easy!! Here's chapter twelve…

**Chapter 12:**

Two days later, Rain walked back into Hogwarts with Draco & Harry flanking her, voices and spirits light, telling the occupants that the three had no idea that the great leader of the light was gone and knowing the boy-who-lived would need to know, Lavender Brown walked up, very teary eyed, to the trio.

"Harry, I need to tell you someth-" She was interrupted when 'Maria' giggled, hands covering her abdomen.

"Guys, I refuse to call my child something like Annabelle or Douglas, so drop it! Oh I'm sorry Lavender, you were saying something?" Rain said sweetly, her brown orbs smiling at the pathetic witch.

"Headmaster Dumbledore is gone. He-who-must-not-be-named and some evil bitch of a woman killed him!"

Three sets of eyes widened and the smiles dropped. Rain let any emotion drop from her eyes, while she talked with Tom, who was slowly working his way to Hogwarts grounds. Harry masked his glee at the obviously heart broken Lavender while Draco sneered at the witch. Eventually, Lavender walked away, leaving three grinning actors who quickly moved to the Great Hall, sitting in there normal seats, noting that Severus looked torn between fake grief and relief that Albus was finally gone.

Rain was on high alert, knowing that far too many eyes watched her. She knew that most where Death Eater children, letters clutched in their hands with words from parents, confirming the rumors that were flowing through the ancient halls. She also knew that many other eyes were from others, namely the old members of the 'golden trio' and a few remaining Gryffindors that knew she and her brothers were gone for the last three days. She exchanged the briefest of looks with the Potion's Master just as the doors to the Great Hall burst open.

This spurred her, Harry, & Draco into action, the latter shielding the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff & Slytherin table while Harry shielded him, his mate & his sister while Rain disarmed the staff table, excluding Severus. Screams filled the air with the combined force of the Death Eater children disarming the students around them and the sight of Lord Voldemort walking into the castle, the full force of Death Eaters behind him. Professor McGonagall was trembling with shock and fear from her seat in the middle of the staff table while Rain smiled at her husband, who stopped in front of her, holding out a pale hand for her to take, which she did.

Gliding forward, Rain shed her robes in a series of winding magical lights that refreshed her appearance and put her into a jet-black dress that hugged her curves. As if on cue, the second her hand slid into his own, his glamours dropped, causing half of the crowd to gasp, recognizing him instantly.

"Listen and listen well, you pathetic fools: You're precious headmaster is dead and you will find that I am not him nor is my husband. You would gag yourself if you knew of what Albus really was." Rain said, moving forward to stand on the steps.

"I KNEW IT! YOU FILTHY WHORE! I KNEW YOU WOULD CAUSE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE HERE!" Hermione screamed, running forward.

But her actions were stopped when a stinging hex sent her to the floor, landing at Rain's feet, wand snapped under her own weight. The dark queen laughed quietly to herself as she moved down, trapping the bushy haired witch to the ground with a well-placed foot on her neck.

Rain's brown orbs started gaining red rings again as she stared down at Hermione while Harry glared down Ron, who had moved like he was going to stop her but froze under the Emerald stare. "I'm going to enjoy this far too much." Rain hissed, whipping her wand out, a deadly curse striking the witch under foot.

Ten minutes later, Rain looked up to find Tom smirking at her before pulling her away until they stood in front of the staff table. Severus stood, bowed and moved to stand with the rest of the Death Eaters. Rain exchanged small smiles with her brothers as they moved up the stairs until they stood next to her & Tom before lacing her fingers with her husbands as he began talking to the students.

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

Rain was sitting in Tom's chair, glaring down at the squirming man held down by three hundred Death Eater wands. She was slouched, not caring who saw the dark queen; her appearance was already disheveled and she was in a state of shock. Severus had tried to best calm her, but all he had done was cause her to throw books at his head and leave with half of his robe burned to a crisp and giggling shadow that slipped into Rain's room before the door closed.

Her brown eyes were locked on Wormtail, who was bleeding profusely from many wounds on his body. A small, warm hand slid into hers and she looked down to see her daughter move up next to her, her matching brown eyes locked on the dying Death Eater, red eyes telling Rain that she had been crying, spurring the dark queen's movements.

"You have only once chance: tell me right now why you sold my husband and my brother out to the light rebellion?" She said, standing.

Her disheveled look only caused the anxiety for the rat to rise, but he answered, his voice shaky.

"You don't understand, the boy, the red head, he called in a debt, since Harry Potter gave that up, Weasley took it as his own. I had no choice in helping them."

"Why does that sound horribly familiar?" Harry said, walking over, his eyes piercing holes into the rat's skull.

Before Wormtail could answer, Rain attacked, cursing him so his screams filled the hall. Bellatrix looked to see the princess in distress over the sound, so she launched forward, pulling Rain's arms back, breaking the spell.

"BELLATRIX, release me now!" Rain hissed.

"Forgive me, my queen, but do not sully your hands with this traitor's death and attend to the princess. She is distress by his sight and should not be here." Bellatrix replied.

Rain relaxed, slipping out of the witch's grasp, looking over at her daughter, who was huddled against her father's chair. Turning back to the blackest witch she knew, she whispered her orders before leaving the hall with her daughter

"Deal with him."

Back in her quarters, Rain was curled up on the bed, fresh tears spilling as her daughter sat next to her, curled into her mother's chest.

Why were the Riddle women crying? Simple but none the less heart breaking; Through a well thought out and executed plan, the Light Rebellion had succeeded in poisoning both Tom Riddle and Draco Malfoy, four months pregnant with his second child, killing all three and the main reason why they were dead was being tortured in the hall below them.

"Mama, please stop crying, it causes stress for your body and madam Pomfrey said that any more stress could harm you and my little brother."

Rain held back a sob as she ran her fingers through her daughter's short brown hair before kissing her cheek. "Wise beyond your age, my dear Catherine, aren't you? Very well, I'll stop crying, if only to keep you happy." She whispered in response, pulling Catherine against her chest before both fell into sleep.

Three hours later found Rain on a familiar balcony, looking over Riddle Manor's grounds, mind going over the last seven years. They had successfully taken over Hogwarts, many turning after finding out exactly what Albus Dumbledore had been, many staying neutral and the rest of the splinter group hid away, plotting revenge.

The take over of the Ministry had been smooth and soon the wizarding world was functioning efficiently, so much so that only after a six months of Tom taking over there had been peace with all wizarding citizens, surprisingly little violence between "dark" & "light" families. Relative harmony & stability had come over the European Wizarding world, the only disturbance was the random "attacks" from the light resistance, but no one truly supported them, so the rebellion could never stay out of hiding for long. But after three years of no movement from the rebellion, they struck hard, taking both Rain & Harry's mates from them, coming close to taking Catherine captive, Severus acting quickly killing her would be kidnapper, smirking when Percy Weasley lay dead at his feet.

Now she was left standing alone in a home that seemed far too empty now that Tom was gone, despite her daughter sleeping, curled up with her father's pillow or the baby boy she carried now. Harry was left with a four-year-old son; the only thing keeping his sanity was Jacob, who looked like a mini Draco, except for his piercing green eye and gray eye (left: green, right: gray). The only thing that Rain had to hold onto beyond her children was the fact that she refused to allow her husbands work to fail.

Turning to the room again, she found Catherine rubbing sleep from her eyes. She was holding her father's wand tight in her hand before she dropped it, running into her mother's, openly crying in front of anyone for the first time, her mask dropping like a stone. Rain held her promise and didn't cry, only held her sobbing daughter tight against her chest, praying that the next few weeks would be uneventful, allowing both Riddle women to mourn properly.

Unknown to any, there was havoc in the heavens; many angry at the death of Fate's son. Huge amounts of eyes watched the Riddle heir with intense fascination, already weaving her destiny as Fate tried to comfort her ailing daughter.

**A/N**: AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS! I know that seems like a dumb ending, but I AM planning a sequel, just not revolving around Lady Rain. I hope you all enjoyed Lose Yourself as much as I did. I know that when I got the idea a few months ago, I didn't expect the reaction I would get. DON'T FRET MY DEARS, Tom will not be gone forever!!

Words: 1791


End file.
